


Moon Sprites

by SlySama



Series: Unfinished Works. [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama





	Moon Sprites

☆☆☆  **Moon Spirit:** _This particular creature is of the Fair Folk. Though normally of exceptionally fair skin, and a particularly fair crown of hair, there are those, few, that are born with olive to dark skin with particularly dark hair that specially turns a white when they come of age in fae lands. Though these one's are usually royalty it isn't that, no it is very uncommon for a common spirit to possess dark hair._

_The moon spirit is most powerful when under the rays of a lunar eclipse and new moons. During first formations and their coming of age, normally at sixteen years of age, a spirits eyes will change colour. Silver, sapphire and gold are the usual colour. Unfortunately a moon spirits body and hair will illuminate under the rays of any moon so if you are hiding you may want to wear protective clothing or stay indoors. Though it is not this that gives them their name, well not the only; hunting at night, awake at night, mostly and the moon calling to them. A moon spirits eyes are particular sensitive to light as they are accustomed to darkness. Their ears accustomed to hearing noises far and wide in the darkness. A moon spirits ears are the same size and shape of an elves except when the dusk sets into the day._

_Moon Spirits generally don't mix with other species of fae, a, blood and law inhibitor set into the royal binding book. That isn't to say it doesn't happen occasionally, but a few lovers will runaway and marry; this does unfortunately mean they would be dishonored and disowned by those in the community and their respective families; it causes diplomatic chaos._

_A lover can betray to fae hunting humans._

_A friend._

_A colleague._

_The main motto a Moon Spirit lives by IS  "don't trust anyone". Though it is a particular bad slogan to live by it sustains their kind far greater than it was a maleniaire ago_. ☆☆☆

 

**MOON SPIRIT•**

The moon was beautiful—Luminescent, and as bright as a Lumos Maxima straight in the face. The grass was covered in early morning dew and the air was crisp. Harry’s breaths came out as puffs of smoke on the biting air as he walked cautiously across the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after curfew on a School Night, at Two in the Morning, with Gryffindor down 300 points already this month; it was quite the risk he was taking, especially as he wasn’t possessed with his Invisibility cloak—he didn’t want to be hindered by the material in case of an emergency that required his fast movement and he didn’t want the fabric to be trailed along the slightly muddy ground; it had already rained tonight, and more was on the way by the dark clouds hovering above.

For whatever reason, recently the shining silver moon called to Harry in his dreams, in his waking dreams even; it beckoned him into its brilliant rays of moonlight—though tonight as he dared sneak outside, the full round surface was startlingly orange and covered by dark ominous storm clouds. Though it was pretty much concealed tonight, the small light it shone seemed to calm his emotions, let him bask in the cooling night, he could forget sometimes as he stared up at the shining ball that his life was one gigantic rollercoaster that Fate had designed and built, which continued to take apart and then rebuild to its liking over and over again; he was like a puppet having its strings directed by its Puppeteer—swing this way, trip this way, bounce this way, dive this way. Sometimes he just wished to scream to the heavens, to whoever would listen, with all his might “I QUIT!” but what would that do? It wasn’t like anyone would listen besides his friends, and even then he’d be redirected and hushed into understanding silence.

Harry sighed as he started walking again after a brief pause to stare up into the heavens, into the dull rays of the moon; he was careful to not slip and break his neck on the mud that coated half of the path he’d chosen to take. As he got within a few good metres of the Black Lake where the Giant Squid was sloshing around near the shallows, or rather, as Harry peered through narrowed lids, trying to swim to the far end of the Lake with haste, he came to notice that he was not the only Hogwarts late nighter defying school rules.

There illuminated by the peaking rays of the moon was a white blonde head glowing in the shadows of a large birch tree, a rock in one hand, a bar of half eaten dark chocolate in the other; as Harry edged quietly nearer knowing full well whom it was, he could smell a strong odour of dark cocoa and strawberry liqueur, with this came the unmistakable sounds of a Malfoy cursing under his breath and doing a pretty fine job of pouting into his chocolate bar with a sniffle.

This intrigued Harry but as he came up silently on nimble shoes behind the aristocrat, all he whispered was ‘Well what did the Giant Squid ever do to you?’ for the blonde was about to throw the stone across the lake towards the large monster; Harry snagged the rock before it could be loosed and dropped it with a wet plop onto the muddy bank beneath their feet.

The blonde turned with a scoff on his lips for whom had unwisely interrupted him in his sulking but as he turned his legs took a little stumble and his lids drooped—these acts caused Harry to think that perhaps the blonde really was drunk out here near a large body of water and a Giant underwater monster; not the wisest of decisions, not even listing that they weren’t of age yet and the blonde could easily be put in detention for his actions…Not that Harry minded if this happened, or even if the blonde got points deducted from his house, because let’s face it, it would be a little easier to win back house points this way. Malfoy spoke softly and slowly with his hand scrubbing down the side of his face and pocketing the chocolate bar, ‘Potter?!’ though the teens voice wasn’t all that quiet so flinching Harry mock growled and shushed the drunk teen with one hand in mid-air and the other coming around the blonde’s forearm to steady him.

‘Keep your voice down will you Malfoy?! You don’t want us to be caught in the middle of night (used loosely) by patrollers do you, you do understand this is Hogwarts, and rumours appear out of seemingly nowhere at any time of the day right???’ Harry’s voice was a harsh whisper.

Malfoy sniffed but he seemed to sober enough to shake Harry’s hand off and start to walk in the opposite direction than Harry had come, hands in his pockets; he appeared to be aiming for a full circuit of the Lake’s circumference. Harry had no qualms with this, he even hurried to walk ahead, trainers walking him backwards when he was far enough from the blonde, then he stopped, shoes teetering on a dry rock, hands clasped behind his back as he leaned his upper body forwards; he smiled mischievously. ‘So?’ He asked, green eyes raking the blonde.

Malfoy’s grey eyes blinked for a few seconds then he frowned, ‘So?’ he questioned back, clearly confused by Harry’s question.

‘What did the Giant Squid do to you that you had to pelt the poor thousand year old creature with stones? Surely it didn’t touch you with its tentacles? Did it molest you inappropriately?’ He watched, fascinated as the blonde’s cheeks tinted red under the orange moon’s light.

The blonde did however swing his head up to face the dark sky as he closed his eyes and sighed with tiredness and annoyance upon answering, ‘Is there any other form of molesting and if it had, do you honestly think I would only be throwing stones at it? I’d be using my words and magic Potter, use your brain; what there is of it anyway. Besides…If I had really wanted to hurt that Squid I’m sure I’d be expelled from Hogwarts, I’m not too keen on the idea merely because I killed a thousand year old creature that basically is Hogwarts Pet; I’m not stupid, unlike someone else in my immediate vicinity. Anyway, it’s none of your business why I was throwing stones into the Lake, let alone if I was even trying to hit the creature.’ He began walking again; rounding Harry on the rock, hands still in his pockets, undoubtedly wrapped around the bar of Honeydukes chocolate; seconds later he’d rounded the corner of the Lake without the raven.

Harry spun and sped after the aristocrat, silently walking behind him, contemplating the night’s proceedings, or early morning’s anyway. ‘Okay then’ he spoke softly, ‘so why are you out after curfew? Aren’t you a good little Snake that listens to his King Snake?’ No reason not to ask a different nosey question. Malfoy didn’t even turn around to glare, he merely made a shrugging gesture and kept walking, huffing and puffing under his breath. So ignoring me huh? Harry thought idly as he quickened his pass to walk on Malfoy’s heels.

‘Stop walking behind me; it’s annoying.’

Harry laughed, skipping to stand beside the blonde as they walked around the lake for no apparent reason whatsoever; this night marked a rare occasion, a non-existent occasion actually—they, rivals, nemesis since eleven years of age, were casually walking together, not uncomfortably around the Black Lake at, at least, 2:30 in the morning. Harry felt rather good too.

Malfoy sighed as if deciding trying to stop Harry following him wasn’t worth it, not that Malfoy had even tried to stop Harry from doing so at all. ‘Do you have the slightest clue as to how many points your house is down this term?’ Harry startled when the blonde spoke softly beside him, eyes still forwards. ‘And how many will be taken if Filch or worse Professor Snape catches you? Snape will take at least 150 points for being on the grounds, let alone indoors…and you being who you are, how stupid are you Potter?’ He took a breath and Harry stared, eyebrows raised, ‘Not that I mind, mind you; all the more chances we’ll win the house cup this year, and Gryffindor will slaughter you when we do, so win, win.’ He shrugged to his own words after a brief pause and stare at Harry, then smirked upon Harry merely blinking back at him and his words.

‘I don’t think you need to be all that worried, or confident you’ll win. I’ll be alright, since I’ve done this “breaking the school rules” thing quite often without consequence…not that I don’t think there should be, all the same, I know exactly where and when the patrollers are out and about patrolling the grounds’ ‘Oh speaking of which; DUCK!’ Harry whispered quickly, hands pushing Malfoy down into the ground as he dropped; their robes quickly soaked up the rain, dew and mud that coated the grounds as they waited Malfoy’s grumbles low, for the patrolling staff to walk passed.

The staff member centred themselves before the two camouflaged teens, aimed their lit wand over the general vicinity of their hiding place for a max of 60 seconds then did an about face as Harry knew they would, they never did do a full search; the only ones that did that were Filch and Snape who revelled in finding students out of bed after curfew but those two rarely walked the grounds when Harry felt the need. He put it down to luck. Harry stared after the retreating staff member with the thoughts wow they had tried hard and the words ‘So lax’ as he stood to his feet, dragging a cursing Malfoy, flailing limbs and all with him.

‘Relax Malfoy, gees; you’re a Wizard aren’t you? Just use your wand.’ He sidestepped the swinging fist aimed at his face twice easily before sighing, grabbing his wand from his arm holster and incanting a cleaning spell at Malfoy’s hissing form. ‘There’ he shook his raven head as the blonde growled, brushed his hands down his robes then took out his own, spelling his face clean with an aim of the wood at his own face. Harry turned, walked a few meters before shrugging and turning his head awkwardly to face a sulking, cross armed sixth year. ‘Are you coming, or are you going back to the castle now that you’ve gotten all dirty?’

Malfoy’s grey eyes raked Harry’s form, covered in mud as it was; he levelled his hawthorn wand at Harry’s side as he walked his feet closer, he had a scowl on his face as he swished the wood downward. Harry shivered through the fierce magic that struck out at him. ‘Uh…Thanks, I guess. I take it your coming then?’ He asked, rubbing uncomfortably at his neck; it wasn’t like they were really going anywhere though, just two rivals, for who knows what reason, walking aimlessly around the lake early in the morning, in absolute silence; though it wasn’t entirely uncomfortable.

‘You are weird Potter.’

Not expecting this, Harry blinked in astonishment, eyes searching the pale face beside his as they walked on together. Well…alright then. Harry kept his thoughts to himself as they slipped back into silent contemplation of each other.

《》《》《》

‘Potter stop’

Harry came to a screeching halt before a large shadowed tree; they had walked close to the part of the forbidden forest behind Hagrid’s hut, where they had met the Thestrals. ‘What?’ He asked, curious why the blonde was suddenly stopping them and frowning deeply at Harry. In fact, as he came closer, Harry hastened to step backwards, effectively trapping himself against the tree behind him as the blonde stepped right up to him; the pale cheekbones were flushed, the grey eyes were sparkling as the equally pale hands slammed against the bark of the tree. Harry wondered whether the teen had taken anymore of his alcoholic chocolate recently but didn’t voice any question aloud, he merely raised defiant questioning eyebrows as the pale face came yet closer to his tanned one; Harry reared his head back into the rough bark. ‘What Malfoy?’

But again the blonde did not respond to the question, his grey eyes merely stared harder, peering at Harry’s face as a matter of fact. ‘Do I have something on my face, or something?’ There was a twitch, Harry noticed, from the blonde’s eyebrows and his jaw but again no words came forth, he only stared and stared and stared harder at the side (for it appeared to be the left side) of Harry’s face. Harry’s green eyes stared concernedly at the grey before him; they were slightly unfocused.

He wasn’t sure what was suddenly wrong with the other but he wasn’t comfortable having the sweet smelling blonde so close, he was beginning to go cross-eyed himself as he stared at the unfocused grey before him; he shook his raven head to clear the sense and closed the green behind his frames as he thought. He wanted to get the blonde away from him, but how the fuck was he going to accomplish that when the blonde wasn’t even registering Harry said anything? He sighed miserably, moaning a little as he took in another lung full of sweet aroma; the blonde had now wedged his knee between Harry’s thighs, it tapped Harry’s groin lightly as the teen pressed closer with every second; it was like the boy didn’t even know what he was doing, so unfocused were his grey eyes.

‘Malfoy?’

‘Malfoy what the fuck are you doing?’ He hoped he had an edge of danger in his voice as it dropped a few octaves; hopefully the blonde would pick up on the danger sign.

‘Shut up’

Harry’s mouth fell open at the harsh whisper, ‘I beg your pardon Malfoy?’ Did he just tell me to shut up? ‘For fucks sake Malfoy get away from me; you’re too close!’ Harry pushed, hard, until Malfoy was stumbling back and slipping slightly across the muddy ground; he slid a few inches down the slope into the forest before he righted himself and growled lowly, cursing as he spun a glare onto Harry’s spread hands out before him. ‘Did I push you too hard?’ He joked mockingly, righting his own body before spinning to the right and walking the way they had been headed, he ignored the hissing from behind him and the stomping that issued five seconds later that headed toward him; he hadn’t been walking very fast and Malfoy had long legs to stride with, so he figured this wasn’t such a giant feat and continued to ignore the blonde even as he, sulking, came to walk beside him.

Harry’d been expecting the blonde to start a yelling match or cursing dual but he kept his mouth resolutely shut as he walked on an equal speed to Harry’s, hands back in his pockets, the frown marring his angelic features, clearly in deep thought; Harry watched the blonde out the corner of his emerald eye. He was curious but if Malfoy wasn’t going to mention anything about whatever that had been, then asking certainly wasn’t going to get Harry any answers.

Harry watched silently until a growl issued from Malfoy and his grey eyes turned to Harry’s emerald, smouldering angrily and intense ‘Stop staring at me Potter.' Happy to get some sort of response he supposed, he smiled but he didn’t stop staring; he’d allowed Malfoy within kissing distance just five minutes ago, allowed him to trap Harry against a tree and patiently stared back as he inspected him, the least he could do was allow Harry a similar curtesy. The brow wrinkled before it turned away and stomped ahead, and Harry’s thoughts took a detour.

Rather cute when he’s in deep thought isn’t he? ‘Oh’ Harry paused, one foot in the air, ready to continue to follow the blonde around the lake.

Malfoy turned, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Harry lowered his head down at his dirtied trainers. Where had that thought come from all of a sudden? He’d never thought that about Mal…no…no…Harry shook his tresses, no that wasn’t true, that was a lie; he’d thought like that before, but only in nightmarish fantasy dreams, never whilst he was awake and lucid. He levelled his head back up to glimpse Malfoy’s lips sucking on a corner of the chocolate bar then his teeth sinking into the rich block. The smell wafted to him as a breeze rustled the branches around them and tussled their hair.

It was only seconds later that he felt a drop of icy rain on his cheek, even under a thick copse of shadowed trees, the rain fell to them, the air crackled with thunder and lightning flashed through the sky; here was that storm. It had to be later in the morning now anyway, perhaps we should head back? He questioned himself as he came over to Malfoy hastily. ‘Should we go in?’ He pointed toward where a lightning strike struck the earth a few meters from them; he turned as it did, eyes wide.

Malfoy’s head dropped back to stare up then he blinked from a droplet falling into his unguarded eyeball, ‘Mm I suppose so’ he wiped the drop and they spun on their heels, heading quickly back to the castle on unsteady feet; even more so in Malfoy’s drunken state. Harry helped the blonde along without conscious thought.

If Harry told his friends he’d had had a decent conversation and a walk around the lake several times with Draco Malfoy, they would never believe him; they’d think he crazy. Harry smiled slightly and scrubbed at the side of his head in incredulousness, wiping his glasses with his other hand they ran toward the castle, trying to beat the downpour.

《》《》《》

They were bent over barely in the doors, panting, dripping water and covered in mud up to their calves. Thankfully they’d had enough energy to muster some strength to close the entrance doors; the storm had fully set in mere moments ago—it took a lot for them both to close the doors, slippery as the floor was beneath them and their hands saturated with rain.

Harry began to laugh, dragging his limp and saturated strands back from his forehead and wiping his lenses uselessly with wet palms. The night had still been fun and turning to look at a scowling Malfoy whom had snorted a second before Harry laughed, he couldn’t help but grin hugely at their predicament.

They looked like drowned rats; of what he could see of themselves anyway as he replaced his smeared glasses back onto his nose; Malfoy had raked his strands back from his forehead too and his lips though scowling were twitching as he stared back at Harry. ‘Planning on tracking all that muck up to Gryffindor Tower are you Potter?’ He began spelling himself with a heating charm, drying his clothes instantly though the cleaning spell he spoke seconds later barely made a dint in the mud caked onto their robes—he pointed around his wand as he spoke.

Harry paused for a second in his smiling. He tapped the tip of his shoe on the stone and then puffed out cheeks as he swished his own wand across his body; it wasn’t any better than Malfoy’s. ‘Night then Malfoy’ he aimed a hand behind him as he stepped up onto the marble staircase.

‘Mm, goodnight Potter’ He was shaking his damp strands as he walked toward his own downward staircase, still a little unsteady on his feet, and Harry had the distinct impression that Malfoy was thinking he was quite weird again; Harry wasn’t sure how he felt about that sentiment from the Slytherin, whether it was bad or good, he had no clue, especially coming from Draco Malfoy.

Overall a decent night, he’d caught a few rays of the moon, evaded patrollers, a potential disastrous explosive incident with the blonde Slytherin and their friends, and he’d had a pleasant…something…with Malfoy. He slipped on a stair, eyes wide and mouth parting in a silent yell of fear, he scrambled for the purchase of the banister; thankfully he righted himself with a huge heave of breath and a sigh of relief; that could have been disastrous itself. Note to self, walk slowly, carefully and hug the banister in a death grip when you have wet shoes.

His heart was still pounding as he reached the seventh floor landing.

**I•**

‘Nn…’

‘Come on Harry, wake up’

‘Nng…’

‘Mate, come on’

‘Nng…go ‘way’ he grouched, muffled into his pillow.

There was a huff of frustrated air, ‘If you don’t get up soon ‘Mione will come in here and make you get up herself, and you know that won’t be pleasant—

‘ESPECIALLY IF YOU’RE NAKED!!’ Rang from across the dorm room, cutting off Ron’s words to Harry’s bed hangings; he cracked open one sleep dulled emerald eye, looked toward the closed curtains then turned over, shoved his hand beneath his pillow and wrapped it around his wand then closed the eye again.

‘Come on mate…breakfasts almost over…’ Harry rolled his eyes beneath his lids as he distinctly heard the wine in Ron’s manly voice; well the ginger didn’t have to wait for Harry or Hermione, he could get breakfast himself, but Harry knew he wouldn’t do that; At least not without one of us beside him, I don’t know the reason why he isn’t just going with Hermione but there must be one. Out loud Harry groaned and shoved his second pillow over his head for emphasis as he heard the sounds of everyone moving around the dorm room become distinctly louder in volume; they were clearly doing it on purpose. Why can’t they just let me slumber? He groaned inwardly.

‘HARRY JAMES POTTER!!’

Harry jerked and then uttered his frustration upon hearing his full name shouted into the room, the dormitory door swinging back into the wall and banging harshly; sometimes Harry was curious where she got all her strength from, he didn’t think it was a spell, but that strength was surely not her own? The red curtains around Harry’s four-poster abruptly sprang open with a few muttered words and cursing, feminine hands grasping at the material in irritation. ‘Harry wake up, it is almost time for classes and you haven’t even had a shower yet, honestly, you’re as bad as each other; we have double potions this morning, I told you in advance yesterday. 10 minutes class starts. Get up!’

Harry jerked at the yell close to his face and grumbled into his pillow, sheets winding around his torso as he shifted his body around again; he kept his eyes tightly shut against the dull red of the orange light from the walls and his hand clutched around his wand handle—he’d use it if he had too, he didn’t care one iota about double potions. He sent a silent apology to Hermione for this thought, but he really hated potions class and he was so fucking tired; he really shouldn’t have spent most of the morning on the grounds with a tipsy if not drunk Malfoy; he crinkled his brow in thought and then he was pushed unceremoniously from his bed by the mattress tipping him off by a spell ‘AHHHooommph!’ he thunked hard on the timbers of the dormitory, only protected by his underwear and glared as he stood to his feet rubbing his bruised flesh.

‘Ow’ He enunciated slowly, eyes threatening excruciating pain to the one responsible. Unfortunately this happened to be Hermione Granger, his know-it-all best friend; she was tapping her wand in her palm and smiling innocently at his glare—she knew him.

She did however flush as she appeared to notice his lack of appropriate dress; well served her right for barging into the dorm room of men didn’t it? This was admittedly the first time in six years this had ever happened though and she came in a few times a week to wake them when Ron didn’t wake up early enough to get them both up and dressed to meet her in the common room downstairs. Harry’s underwear didn’t withhold much to the imagination; he covered it quickly with his own flush as he heard a whistle from the corner of the room.

He glared briefly at Seamus as he turned back to her ‘Ahem’ and her spelling his mattress back onto its frame. She walked the few steps around the frame to his trunk and shoved the freshly cleaned and pressed uniform that sat there into his hands, ‘you have three minutes’ then she slipped out of the room, face red, and hands fidgety as she closed the door loudly behind her.

‘Told you didn’t I, she’d threatened last night’ Ron’s voice was quiet and cautious as Harry redirected his glare from Seamus to him as he slipped from the room to the Boy’s bathroom, arms now full of uniform and toiletries that he whispered from his locked trunk as he left. Three minutes huh?

《》《》《》

Fully dressed, clean and hair as untidy as per usual with minty fresh breath Harry slipped down to the common room silently; a brief awkwardly blushing confrontation met him at the fireplace. It was mutually decided, silently through a staring contest and nod of heads that the incident upstairs would never be spoken of again then they were heading down the stairs as usual, talking amongst themselves.

Harry grabbed a piece of buttered toast with some strawberry jam, took note that Malfoy had his head buried in a rather large book with a piece of his own toast hanging out of his mouth (completely oblivious to the world), grabbed a plastic cup of juice and ran out with Hermione carrying a nectarine and behind them with five pieces of bacon between his fingers was Ron—they shared the juice as they headed quickly down the stairs to the potions classroom, their bags banging against their sides. They skidded to a halt before the classroom door, a few students before them and waited here as they heard muffled raised voices from behind the oak door; a click announced the opening of the door, an annoyed huff, voices from the stairs, and the exit of someone cloaked that stomped their way around the corner and vanished from sight.

Snape stood in the doorway, knuckles white around the door frame; he looked extremely pissed off but he said nothing as he waited for the rest of them to descend the stairs and enter into his primary domain. They headed silently, noise was non-existent besides their footsteps on the concrete, into the room toward their assigned benches with their partners, as his was Malfoy; Snape’s perverse sense of humour; Harry split from his friends to head to the back of the classroom where, completely distracted, Malfoy was headed himself—his lips moving soundlessly. Malfoy’s entire body jumped as Harry sat down beside him and spoke quietly ‘What’s up Malfoy?’

‘Potter!’ It was a shout.

Harry drew himself up as he reared back on his stool, several people had turned around in their own from the outburst, eyebrows high on their foreheads; even Snape’s head had levelled on them. Okay then…Harry thought, strange. Malfoy wasn’t exactly acting like himself, then again he wasn’t early this morning… ‘Hungover?’ He whispered, leaning forward toward the edgy blonde.

‘Huh?’ Malfoy’s face contorted in confusion as it turned from looking down at the bench to looking at Harry, ‘No…Why would I be?’

Harry blinked, ‘because you were eating Honeydukes Alcoholic Chocolate?’ his own dark eyebrows rose as if this state was something very obvious and shouldn’t have to be explained to the one responsible for eating it.

‘Alco…Oh…Of course not, don’t be stupid, I’m not that susceptible to alcohol. Besides, there are such things as Sobering charms and Hangover potions Potter. Why?’ His brows drew down again, as if asking why Harry was asking the question in the first place. Harry shrugged, shaking his head in defeat, because you seem completely out of it? Was his inward words as his attention was brought up to the front of the classroom; Snape had begun to speak in his baritone voice, his long fingers gesticulating at the words spread out in sprawling chalk across the blackboard behind him.

Blinking, Harry sat stunned, rubbing at his eyes behind his glasses, removing them he stared at the blurred picture before him, he sat them back on his face and let his mouth drop open in a small silent “oh” of astonishment; he could see, almost entirely what was written up on the board—this was not the norm, normally way back here it would be a distinct problem and he’d have to ask Malfoy what it said and he’d grouch back and grumble and Harry wouldn’t ask again; merely following Malfoy’s worded instructions when he did something he shouldn’t.

Had he suddenly gotten blinder? Was it possible that these shitty bargain bin glasses had gotten shittier. He shook his black strands around his face, the only explanation would be that he’d gotten blinder; that was bad right? But then why could he see clearer with the glasses off? 

He frowned hard down at the bench and scrubbed across the side of his head in frustration; what the hell, how did that just happen?!

‘Potter are you paying attention back there?’ Harry nodded hastily; he couldn’t afford anymore house point deductions—he went back to listening, (trying too) to Snape explaining an apparent complex and very dangerous potion, that apparently you were not to look at for more than 20 seconds after its completion as it had actually turned quite a few inexperienced potioneers blind; students blanched at this admission, Hermione’s hand even flew into the air.

‘Yes Miss Granger it is legal, now put your hand down.’

Harry zoned out once more, feeling like he could hear Peeves the poltergeist roaming the dungeon hallways; but that couldn’t be right either, surely?

‘So don’t fuck up.’ Harry flew out of nowhere to stare wide-eyed with the rest of the classroom at Snape’s second admission; the man could swear, how…Human.

Harry followed Malfoy and the rest of the class to the storeroom to collect some rare and very expensive ingredients (Harry was only allowed to carry the common bits of the ingredients when they finally entered the storeroom). They went immediately back to the worktable and Malfoy set him to work on mutilating some very odd root with the pestle and mortar; it had a greenish hue, was slippery to the touch and as he crushed a slice of the root into the mortar, it shimmered in the dim classroom lights and emitted a disgustingly rancid goop.

Blinking disgusted down at the root, he tried not to breathe as he asked quietly (so as not to be noticed and points taken from Gryffindor) ‘Is it supposed to have this goop stuff, do you need that?’

‘Yes Potter, we do, that’s the part that goes in the potion. Its mucus, now hurry and mash those bits, I need you to crush this pink one soon, before it dries out.’

‘Dries out, mucus, are these things alive?!’ He hissed toward Malfoy as he stared down at the pestle in his grasp and the mortar held lightly in his other palm, the slightly mushed root within its stone, excreting mucus. He’d mashed a little more as he’d asked but now he wish he hadn’t; it stank! He gasped on the rancid smell as so many around him were and coughed into his jumper (he hadn’t bothered with his robe as he’d left the dormitory); it didn’t really help.

Malfoy sighed but he didn’t actually say any words to the contrary so Harry was in the belief that these things were alive, so were many other ingredients he supposed. He sent a silent apology to the…thing, and began to mash with earnest to stop the smell as quickly as possible; he did however look around the room wondering whether anyone else had ever had these thoughts before; it was a first for him. When he looked back into the mortar the pink root slices had been added—they at least didn’t smell as bad as its turquoise equivalent.

‘Ah…ah…ah…huu…huu..eh..ehACHOO!’ He’d tried his best to stem it, but he fell forward across the bench, pestle held in a death grip as he suddenly sneezed. He sniffled and rubbed the back of his hand across the bottom of his nose, blinking the tears from the corners of his eyes.

‘Mister Potter’

Harry looked up as he continued to blink like he had something stuck in his eye—he could feel another coming on; why? ‘Ahh…Ahhh…ACHOOOOo!’ His body fell forward again over the bench, pushing the mortar to slide across the rough wood as his arms came around to try and stop his own “mucus” from spraying over the table and its expensive ingredients.

Both his partner and his teacher were glaring at him as he resurfaced. Snape was getting up from his teachers desk, throwing his quill down to the wood (it was red tipped, so Harry assumed the man was annoyed for being interrupted marking assignments), ‘Mister Potter why on earth are you sneezing in a potions classroom?’ Harry blinked through blurred eyes, the man’s velvety voice was devoid all concern but there was an underlining tone that implied Harry was a disastrous idiot and he’d love to deduct points from the rivalling lions, merely for Harry sneezing.

Snape came to stand before their bench, obsidian eyes boring into Harry’s emerald, a tear slipped down the side of his face, the sneeze had been rather painful, and yet it was almost twice as painful to hold the sneezes inside him, the black eyes tracked the drop until it fell from Harry’s chin then resumed staring at the emerald. Harry sniffled, and then once again, he sneezed. ‘Ahh…Ahh…Ahh…eh…Haaa…haa…Ah…Ah…AHEHACHOOOO!!’ Harry’s face screwed up as he tried to stop the sneeze once more, or at the very least to aim in another direction; Snape was glaring down at him from across the bench, directly in Harry’s line of fire.

However, as he opened his eyes, tears at each corner, one by one, he bit his lip until he was sure it would split; Snape’s eyes were closed, his jaw was locked and his teeth grinding behind the flesh were audible—he was splattered with saliva, Harry’d sneezed on him, oops? ‘Oops?’ He tried.

Snape’s hand moved below the bench and came back with a handkerchief, wiping at his face with a sneer firmly on his features as he opened those dark eyes to set a glare heatedly on Harry’s rapidly paling face. Every student in the class was staring with wide eyes. ‘Get out’ His long finger pointed in the direction of the door behind him and his handkerchief moved back to his pocket. Harry blinked.

‘What?’ He asked, confused, dumbfounded.

Snape’s face morphed into an ugly picture, his head moving to the side as his jaw clenched tighter, his body coming around the bench to grab Harry’s collar, ‘Get. Out’ he threw Harry in the direction of the door. He stood staring, disbelieving he was being thrown out of class for a sneeze.

‘But…’ He hadn’t sneezed on purpose, come on.

‘Get out of my classroom Potter, NOW!’ He shouted the last word, his face turning a very vivid red; it was the first Harry had ever seen it that shade before so he quickly rushed to the door, the man knew dark arts; he wasn’t going to push it.

Just as he was about to leave the room however he heard four dreaded words he knew had been coming, ‘Fifty points from Gryffindor.’ Harry closed his eyes as he exited the classroom despondent. Fifty more points from Gryffindor, wonderful, fantastic, brilliant, Gryffindor were going to murder him in his sleep. They were already 295 points down; how were they ever going to earn enough points to get even second place in the house cup; he supposed they might be able to get the Quidditch Cup again this year, that was something…But so many points down…He slumped against the damp wall outside the classroom. Wonder if Snape’ll let me back in if I asked nicely in a few minutes? Maybe I should grovel?

Just as Harry was about to stand back up to try, having slid down to his bottom, the door to the classroom and Snape’s pallid face popped out, his glare was still firmly affixed to his features; perhaps he was checking to see if I was still here? Harry guessed, lowering his head to one side as he stared at Snape’s angered face. He crooked a long finger at Harry, beckoning him silently forwards, Harry looked dubious but went, his collar was caught between Snape’s fingers and his body brought closer, ‘You so much as have that button nose of yours twitch in my classroom again and I will take more than fifty points, do you understand me?’

Harry nodded awkwardly.

‘Hellafire, this potion is exceptionally dangerous; did you not pay attention to my introduction to this concoction at the star---‘ he cut himself off when Harry blinked back at him guiltily. ‘Of course you didn’t’ he growled ‘that is Miss Granger’s job isn’t it (Harry ignored the jibe well, his hands merely clenching at his sides); never mind, by sneezing you put everyone’s lives in danger, even your own Potter. I suggest you desist next time.’ His hand clenched around Harry’s collar, ‘If you do not think you can then remain out here and receive a detention with me tonight.’ He let go and Harry rubbed at the bruised flesh of his collarbone as he stumbled backwards; Snape was already re-entering the room so Harry quickly followed before the door slammed shut against the stone.

Keeping his mouth firmly shut, his eyes firmly on the back-wall, Harry made his way to his workbench and sat himself down beside Malfoy once more. He grabbed the ingredient that was hesitantly held out to him. Unsure what to with it, he sat there with it cradled in his hand and merely stared down at the strange ingredient, it looked sort of like a plant he’d see in the Greenhouse but the more he stared down at the plant, the more it began to look like a little human, only, plant-like. He almost dropped it when it blinked back at his intense staring and small hands grabbed at his thumb, grasping as if it were afraid. Well, why wouldn’t it be?

He swallowed thickly as it shivered in his grasp, ‘What am I supposed to with this?’ He was afraid to ask. Malfoy turned toward him and blinked as he stood to stir the potion, ‘You pull its wings off then you put it in there.’ He said it so matter-of-factly that Harry blanched and clenched his fist; the creature buzzed in his grasp, a scream he supposed, and he loosened his hold guiltily.

‘Pull…Pull its wings off…’ He whispered incredulously, still staring down at the creature that was humming, the sound you would hear if a bee was very close to you. ‘Is this some sort of Fairy?’ Again he was afraid to ask.

‘Probably’ Malfoy shrugged, pointing toward the board with a distracted finger. Harry’s head moved upward to see the words scribbled there in Snape’s fine handwriting, he couldn’t help but wonder if anyone else was feeling as reluctant as he was to harm this creature, did anyone else even notice?

 _Step 5: Be careful to pull the wings on the Flutterbee’s body with great care unless you’d rather kill it; twist and pull then once the Flutterbee is secured in the containment jar, peel the first fine layer of the wings and place them into the mortar, press twice on them with the pestle, grab the wing itself next and cut them into thin strips, don’t misplace any of them, Flutterbee are rather rare, you have one to a table, now add the…_ Harry stopped reading, there was something about how to find the Flutterbee’s wings but Harry wasn’t particularly keen on trying to find the creatures wings let alone tearing them off the poor thing; it would never fly again if he did that, containment jar, rather rare, this poor creature would probably then be used in a potion—it’d be rather useless out in the wild without its wings, defenceless, an outcast to its own kind probably, or it’d die.

‘No’

‘What?’ Malfoy turned, as others did upon hearing Harry’s loud voice resonate through the classroom rather vehemently. The creature clung to Harry’s thumb as he held it tighter, protectively; it was probably feeling the atmosphere.

  
‘I said no, I will not take this Flutterbee’s wings, I will not make it defenceless, I will not contain it in a jar and I will not let it, any of it, be used in a potion.’ He glared at nothing in particular then almost screamed with the creature as Malfoy made a noise in the back of his throat and wrenched the being from Harry’s protective hands.

Malfoy wasn’t gentle, he wasn’t careful, he wasn’t trying to be, he moved his fingers around the being with annoyance and impatience, trying to find the iridescent wings; the plant being looked in incredible amounts of agony and Harry tried his best to get it back from Malfoy; the blonde stepped back from his stool and kept it hidden within his grasp. With a triumphant noise, he chucked the Flutterbee into the containment jar and dropped the wings onto the bench, beginning to peel the first layer and slice the wings into strips. Harry stared from the creature to Malfoy, to the creature again in absolute shock, his mouth was parted and his eyes blinked as they watered; a tear on each eyelash. He stood far from Malfoy.

‘Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, is there another problem?’

Malfoy looked up into Harry’s agonised face as Harry was standing and Malfoy no longer was then looked back to the mortar and pestle without seemingly any concern for Harry’s answer. Snape was waiting and Harry opened his mouth, but he wasn’t sure what he should or shouldn’t say; he was in shock Malfoy had done that, he’d permanently wounded that creature (sure everyone else was doing the same thing but…) but it was so tiny, so fragile, so…so dead. Harry’s glittering orbs slid to the creature in the jar and made a noise in his throat when he saw it, it was, it was dead.

‘It’s dead’ he said, voice hollow.

Snape’s eyes wandered to the jar and then back after a brief pause. ‘Indeed it does appear to be, you will have to take that up with Mister Malfoy if it bothers you that much Mister Potter, as he did not follow my instructions properly’ he stared down at Malfoy, who jerked on the stool, head lowered, ‘if he had, it would not be.’ ‘Does one ingredients death bother you so much Potter, you have not voiced these opinions before?’

Harry nodded silently, ‘Of course it bothers me, you, I mean Malfoy just killed something innocent.’ Snape’s black eyes had narrowed and darkened as Harry made a slip, almost saying it was Snape’s fault, but was it not? Malfoy wouldn’t have killed the plant-fairy if Harry hadn’t refused, and well, if Snape didn’t want to use the Flutterbee in a Potion maybe it would be in its meadow right now, flying around, safe and sound as usual. Harry sighed as Snape made a noise in his throat, grabbed the jar from the desk and went back to his own desk.

‘Finish the potion with Malfoy, then you may yell at him all you like Potter.’ Harry sighed and sat reluctantly back on his stool. He took one glimpse at the blonde before he turned back to the bench; Malfoy was quite a lot more pale than normal as he prepared the Flutterbee ingredient, added it to the cauldron and stirred.

《》《》《》

They were halfway through the double lesson when Harry, sitting on his stool with his head cradled in his hands, dulled eyes staring at the dead Flutterbee in the jar far at the front of the Rom between a stack of assignments and an empty mug. It looked so…He shook his head, turned his eyes back to the bench tabletop to stare at the ingredient he’d recently been handed by the silent blonde beside him and sighed heavily. He wasn’t thrilled about killing this one either, or using any of its pieces for their potion; it was clearly alive, it moved, it hummed, it vibrated its chest into the wood it lay on—it had no face but it was at least the size of a Quaffle, had super soft looking, fluffy midnight blue fur with weird spikes sticking up from its back and head, all the way down to the tip of its considerably long tail, it even had feathers here and there that were multi-coloured; Harry was supposed to take the pink and yellow ones and take six “Quills” from its forehead that were tipped with something flame coloured.

Its tail slid across the bench in something like agitation—Harry felt when it slid across his outstretched hand every few seconds too. The top of his hand had become increasingly itchy but he refrained from speaking because he didn’t want to draw attention to himself and cost Gryffindor; he certainly didn’t want to talk to Malfoy, not after what he had done to that creature. His eyes sparked briefly as his limb twitched under the tapping tail, he really wanted to scratch it, but wasn’t sure if that was a wise decision. He figured as he stared down at it now, that perhaps he couldn’t even move the appendage; as it had grown in size slightly and was heavy.

He adamantly ignored Malfoy as he tried for the fifth time to get Harry to take the creatures’ quills and feathers. As he did so the spiked tail slipped from the bench and flew across Harry’s school shirt. He jumped when one particular oddly coloured and blue tipped feather slid somehow through his shirt and rubbed across his bare chest. A peculiar feeling started to surface as the patch of skin began to sting—Harry licked his lips nervously but he ignored this in favour of finally doing what Malfoy wanted before Malfoy decided he’d do it himself and killed this creature too. He handled it with care, mindful of the pieces he wasn’t supposed to take, he tried fervently to ignore the one that had just touched him by its tail as he held it down and tried as gently as he could to extract the pieces they needed from it, then slipped it into the cage by his feet; it seemed okay, if a little subdued now as he detached it from the bench top. The main thing was that it was firmly alive and would (hopefully) remain so.

As he straightened back up he could feel the reddened skin beneath his shirt being stretched taught and coughed twice from lack of breath.

Malfoy’s grey eyes turned toward him briefly, eyes narrowed in perplexity as Harry sighed with puffing breaths; it had gotten much harder to breathe. The blonde was however still diligently stirring the contents of the cauldron; five stirs anti-clockwise, 32 clockwise. Harry remained silent of his condition, handing the ingredients on the table to the waiting blonde, so he may add them, for the potion not to be spoiled and points taken for an explosion. If they did well enough maybe Harry would receive points with Malfoy; this was highly unlikely, though it didn’t hurt to hope for it though.

Harry swallowed harshly, trying to bring lost saliva back into his exceptionally dry throat; it was exceedingly hard to do. He coughed as the Slytherin turned his head back to face Harry, hand stilling momentarily on the glass stirring rod. ‘What’s wrong with you?’

Harry shook his head, motioning the teen to continue stirring as he hugged himself and keened lowly, mouth parted for lack of oxygen. The snake was quiet as he nodded, staring determinately at Harry’s paling face and continued to stir with an air of reluctance. Harry’s glasses fell from his face to his trousers as he pressed his body closer to the bench, fingers grasping around his abdomen.

It was so hard to breathe.

He was sliding sideways, he thought when he heard vaguely Malfoy’s voice, possibly loud but quite muffled and the stirring rod hitting the bench with stools scrapping across the cobblestoned floor.

‘Potter! Oy Potter!?’ He was shaken he was sure but slumped against the hands, chest stuttering with breaths as Harry’s ears picked up more shuffling sounds and muffled voices close by. Slumped against the bench Harry wondered unconsciously if Malfoy was really concerned.

‘Mister Malfoy, cease and desist; there is no reason to yell. Mister Potter is there yet another problem over here?’ It was a deadpanned question. As Harry wasn’t really in a fit state to answer this lowly heard voice, he merely coughed feebly, swallowed rather thickly several times in succession and pushed his forehead onto the cooled wood bench, spreading his coal hair across the surface as he shook it negatively.

He was sure there were bits of ingredient beneath his cheek but ignored it, he was already in deep shit, how much worse could it get? He already felt like he was about to pass out, or die. Perhaps he should have said something? ‘Haah…haaah…ha…kah…nng…nnnnnnnnnnNNN!’ He began to feel real fear as he clutched at his chest tighter, his consciousness swimming in and out of focus, darkening around the edges. His heart rate spiked and his body became yet harder to breathe from, it was barely taking in any oxygen, only emitting it. Someone tore his hands away from his midsection as another held him up in a straight-backed sitting position, hands tight around his biceps. He opened unseeing emerald eyes once before they closed again to see that it was Snape and Malfoy—they were close enough for Harry to see them clearly through the fog of unconsciousness.

Snape was frowning deeply as Harry heard a frightened inhale and exhale behind him and yet again breathed raggedly into the room, vision turning entirely black though he was sure his eyes had once more opened and had not closed again. Fear and desperation grasped Harry and blindly he reached out, grasping material in his trembling fingers. ‘He…l…p’

He heard hurried snippets of conversation as he whispered brokenly. He thought it was Snape speaking to Malfoy frantically, almost angrily; he was sure the blonde’s name had come up a few times anyway as his consciousness faded further out, the last he heard before he was being taken into arms was ‘Malfoy, he, WHAT?!’ ‘You, he, idiot, both, nothing more, STUPID, Miss Granger, Madam Pomfrey, now, my office (his body shook as if the man was gesticulating to said office), rest of you, brew, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Sixty.’ Harry felt a rising interest to laugh but supressed the bubble as he was lain across something leathery, cool and surprisingly comfy; a door closed in the distance.

‘Potter can you hear me? Potter, Potter?!’

Harry shrank into the sofa he was sure he was on. Soft hands fell atop his forehead as he felt sluggish eyelids close over unseeing eyes, smoothing back his sweaty strands and revealing the curse scar that stood out in stark contrast to his unusually pale skin; the velvety voice muttered words and curses—was the man concerned for a Potter? Surely not? ‘Come on Potter, liquids’ he deliriously shifted away from the hand that lifted his head and another that pressed a cool tipped glass to his lips; water seeped down his chin as it slipped through cracked and partially opened lips.

The liquid did nothing to ease Harry’s dry throat, in fact he was sure it merely made it worse as he coughed harshly, throat itchy. Snape harrumphed as the sound of a chair scrapped across the floor with Harry’s head being lowered back down to the leather sofa; something cooling quickly followed, placed onto his forehead. He felt his eyebrows draw down in confusion as he shifted uncomfortably, his chest hurt, his head hurt, everything hurt, and it was still hard to breathe.

《》《》《》

His body was shifted some time later, things around him being shifted and then his head lowered down into a lap (he felt this through a heavily fuzzy brain; eyes blackened as though blindfolded, though he knew they weren’t, and his breathes coming a little easier) where a large hand wet with something pressed to his apparently naked chest. He physically felt his temperature drop as the hand smoothed across his abdomen, over the reddened, scabbed, blotchy and puffy skin. Wait huh? Voices started at the very edge of his muddled hearing, though it had been rather good recently, more than it would be normally; hearing peeves through the corridors for instance when he was down in the dungeons around hissing potions and students wasn't normal.

‘Madam Pomfrey, yes he has, of course, I believe it helps.’ Huh? Harry thought once more, stupid snippets he groused, shifting within the sofa, his head pressing down into the crotch he was laid on; the large hands stopped abruptly, all sound halting in the small office as it seemed both adults turned to stare at him. ‘Hum’ Snape made an uncomfortable noise, hand retreating from Harry’s unclothed body, unguarded body, and taking from his forehead what was once cool, to replace it with something much cooler—Harry sighed in pleasure.

‘Nn…’ Harry groaned and turned over, snuggling into the comfort of soft silken sheets that surrounded every part of his body, wait, hold up. Harry frowned in his sleep, spun over, seeking his wand beneath his pillow; he frowned when the same silken feel encountered his questing fingers—these were not the sheets of either the Infirmary or the Gryffindor boys dormitory, and the two were widely different from each other; these weren’t the pillows from them either. Where am I? He questioned as he opened his viridian eyes one by one groggily, cautiously, unsure if they would open and reveal nothing but darkness. They did, but it was not of the same quality, nothing like unconsciousness, or blindfolds. He was in a dark room. Shadowed shapes of various furniture and ornaments struck out through the darkness by way of the small slither of light coming from a closed door to his right.

‘Mister Potter’

Harry jumped at the low baritone and spun his head back with a grimace to face the voices direction, he was standing in the doorway—where had the time gone, had he not just been staring at the slither of light from that very door, closed mere seconds before? Snape was leaning against the doorframe, a glass of water in his hands and a damp looking towel on his arm, at least from the darkened patches Harry could make out through the darkness and blurriness of his own unspectacled eyesight. Without another word and Harry’s inability to move more than his head and his back an inch from the mattress, Snape stepped into the room, flicking his wand to the wall sconces on the walls he closed the door behind with his foot and halted before the bedside table, occupied with several things including Harry’s glasses.

Harry was beginning to understand that this might very well be his Potions Master’s bedroom, and this, the man’s silk-sheeted bed and those potions were meant for him; he swallowed. Why was Snape looking after him and not Madam Pomfrey? He silently watched as Snape slid the towel from his arm, placed it on the edge of the bed, grabbed a small pink filled potion, popped the cork and held the copiously fuming potion beneath Harry’s nose; he crinkled his nose from the slightly rotten smell of something very perfumed. ‘Do I have too?’ he murmured, green eyes sliding to Snape’s impassive face and unblinking black eyes; the man nodded silently as his other hand grabbed for a larger blue tinged vial.

Fully prepared aren’t we? Harry thought, opening his mouth reluctantly, watching as the potion was tipped downward and it slowly dripped into his mouth and onto his repulsed taste buds before it fully registered that this was one of Snape’s potions, that this was Snape giving him potions personally, and he was rather sure he shouldn’t be allowing that; where is Madam Pomfrey?! He tried to sit up with this thought but ended up choking as the bottle was roughly pushed downwards into his throat rather than retreating with his movement; Harry narrowed his eyes on the elder man sitting now on the edge of the bed, the towel lay forgotten beside his thigh, dangling half over the mattress.

Snape merely blinked back, eyebrow risen and Harry sighed annoyed as he lay back and took the rest of the potions without complaint—though he did have some rather large complaints, including why he was in nothing but his underwear in the man’s bed with nothing but silken sheets covering him. Harry blinked as he let out a breath, scrubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth in anguish; so gross, so gross, so gross, there before him, held out beneath his nose, was Snape’s hand holding a goblet of crystal clear water. ‘Oh’ he continued to blink, unsure if it were wise to take it.

‘You just took potions from me Potter, I don’t think a goblet of water is going to harm you all that much, would you rather live without it?’ it went to recede and Harry quickly lifted his head and dropped open his mouth with a flush on his cheeks and chest; it spread as he took the edge of the goblet to his lips and swallowed the cooling water within, swallowing it down moaningly, gulping it in the hopes that his parched throat would be alleviated and his sludge coated walls would be removed of all bad taste. He licked his lips without thought as the empty goblet was taken away, Snape seemed entirely nonplussed by the whole experience and merely stretched his fingers to grab up a small jar that coloured pink had a label of old parchment and scribble—though Harry could not read it, the man turned back to Harry’s over-heated body.

‘Umm…’ He looked to the elder man to the jar and towel that he noticed was definitely damp; the musty smell, to his naked chest back to the patiently waiting man fiddling with the tin lid. Now was the time to ask right? Licking once more dry lips all over again, and swallowing around a tongue that seemed too big for his mouth all of a sudden, he pushed to ask why the Professor was looking after him instead of the Matron.

‘Because Mister Potter, it so appears that I currently know more about you than the resident matron; in fact I believe she enquired to go on a brief trip to understand just what seems to be ailing you Potter, she seems rather taken with you, though this doesn’t surprise me; she has after all cared for you since you set foot in Hogwarts. As it is…whilst she is away I am stuck babysitting you and giving you potions that I know are going to ease your discomfort in the meantime.’ He took a breath as he opened the jar. ‘As I am sure that “figuring” out will take some time, you are henceforth confined to my quarters for the unseeable future; your friends…have been told you are being confined in the infirmary in a separate ward and you are not to have any visitors as this will make your condition worse, though that is not a lie. Lay back properly.’ He gestured to the pillows as he spoke, completely unconcernedly and with a tinge of annoyance lacing the edge of his voice—this speech however, this explanation, the man’s tones, didn’t sound at all like the man was telling the truth; though the last part didn’t sound like a tall-tale to Harry.

The jar dropped to the mattress briefly as Harry laid back against the pillows, body spread out, watching as the hand came up to shift the silken sheets below his navel, then clutching the towel by his thigh, Harry continued to watch as the hand pressed the cooled course material into Harry’s flushed and naked abdomen—he couldn’t help as a ‘Nng!’ slipped through his lips.  
Snape rolled his eyes, pressed the wet cloth down with one hand for a few moments then as it was removed he took up the tin again and dug his fingers into the balm; it was dropped back to the mattress as the large hands liberally spread the pink substance onto Harry’s dampened, heated skin. Harry stared, dumbfounded as he felt immediately alleviated slightly, then peered at the surprisingly soft and only mildly stained hands; the fingers were long, the nails short, the hands large…Harry swallowed as he followed them across his body.

It was quite pleasant but it did make his body overextend his flush; it probably wasn’t helping that Harry kind of had this very, very secret thing for Snape’s large hands and now they were pressing and smoothing across his entire upper body—they were even occasionally brushing the edge of his underwear and the fingertips would occasionally slip “below the belt” skimming over the very sensitive tip of Harry’s quickly awakening penis.

Snape’s pallid face didn’t change in the slightest, not even as he heard Harry’s low pleased moans, or as Harry’s body would jerk with each slip of the man’s fingertips beneath his underwear.

The brat wore green underwear, really?

Obviously Snape wasn’t doing it on purpose but the fact remained, that he was. Five minutes and Harry was practically steaming the bed with his overheated body, his entire Quidditch toned body felt like it was slowly being turned on a stovetop; his skin was bright pink beneath the tan and pink balm, beneath the salty sweat—coming from the will alone to keep his burgeoning erection and arousal in check, to not go beyond what he already had (semi-hard), to not orgasm in the presence of his Professor.

How redeeming of you Potter, trying vainly are we?

Severus Snape’s hands were doing something very strange to Harry’s youthful body as he was smoothed innocently with a viscous balm; though the balm had very clearly been centred on his chest where he’d been cut in potions by that creature with no face, it was smoothed everywhere, even right up to his chin.

The head of Slytherin never said anything and Harry did his utmost to keep his sinful moans and groans of pleasure to himself, soundless but he couldn’t help them escaping when parts of his body (gone completely sensitive) were touched by expert fingers; his cock would even twitch, tapping every now and then the bottom of Snape’s hand and wrist—he was sure the man wasn’t oblivious to it. Harry very obviously sucked at self-control because his member had started to swell beyond semi-erect to fully-erect, edging it’s head out the top of his emerald coloured underwear, Snape’s ignorance of this merely made Harry’s body push itself; the fleshy weeping tip was hit every once and awhile by Snape’s hand coming back down to his navel with the balm.

Harry was so embarrassed; he had long since closed his eyes.

Snape continued to ignore the bulge, the wet tip of flesh that he kept bumping then abruptly he sat up straight, pressing his wetted hands into the back of his spine, cracking it as Harry cracked open his heavy-lidden eyes and locked gazes with the man. He stood and spun toward the door then, casually walking out of the room without any words. Harry blinked astonished, eyes widened, could he? Could I…? Swallowing nervously, anxiety heightened, afraid the man would walk back at any moment; Harry slipped his fingers quickly below his underwear where he pushed them hastily down to his thighs then wrapped the digits around the twitching appendage—it was partially wet with pre-cum and the balm spread all over him and making his body tingle, his fingertips too, but he ignored this and grasped the stiff shaft and tugged, just once. The once tug made him cry out loudly before he could bring his head sideways to the thick pillow behind his head to muffle it. He bit his lip as he tugged once more, mind wondering if this stuff made you aroused.

Well…He supposed Snape was enough but he hadn’t spoken in his chocolaty velvety voice; it had just been his hands. Was that enough for his unabashed libido now? Harry groaned as he tightened his fingers around his shaft and tugged once in annoyance of himself and his cock. He was brushing wet fingers over the taught flesh, pressing the tip harshly with his thumb, emerald eyes closed to the world, lips wet with saliva, chest pink from arousal and heat, breaths puffing hotly into the air, when he heard an abrupt clearing of a throat. He jumped clear off the bed and yanked his hands away from his bouncing shaft as he fell back to the mattress—it bobbed from his release and dripped a dollop of pre-cum onto his abdomen to mingle with the balm already there.

‘Hnnn’ Harry’s eyebrows drew down in embarrassment as his emerald eyes widened comically, guiltily, at the Professor standing casually in the doorway, his eyebrows were risen and his head inquiringly tilted to the side; he held a towel, wet in his hands with something equally reminiscent of the jar he’d just used.

Harry’s mind couldn’t help but slide to that heavy closed jar. He’s not going to place any more salves on my body is he? Look how the last one turned out! And why didn’t he just bring it in with him before…Wait, the other one was already in here wasn’t it? Then…Have I already been spread with salves? Whilst I was asleep? Harry swallowed at the thought, his mind supplying a very satisfying picture of him spread out, covered in salve, penis rock hard and Snape…Harry shook his head as the man stepped menacingly into the room.

‘Quite alright there Potter?’

‘Nn…Fine.’ Harry choked, his erection entirely exposed to the heated stare, remembering he quickly tried to cover the appendage from view. It hadn’t gone limp in the slightest if anything Harry would say it had only gotten harder—it leaked copious amounts of pre-cum through his fingers, there was a string of it as Snape came close, his knees hitting the mattress and withdrew Harry’s hands from the thick muscle.

Would you look at that?

Harry couldn’t help the involuntary keening sound that emitted from deep in his throat, eyes widening to an owl’s at Snape’s actions and intrigued features. The towel came to cover his appendage with stinging coolness, Snape’s fingers pressing the fabric down briefly before they removed themselves and took to opening the second jar of unmistakable salve—this one appeared to be tinted a sky blue colour, as the other one had been a brilliant rose colour. ‘Profess…Professor?’ He tried, stuttering in heat—the elder man pushed the towel down enough that it just barely covered Harry’s erection then digging his fingers into the blue salve now, he pressed it first into the mark made by the creature, then into the crease of Harry’s hip; Harry’s cock was almost touching the gooier salve—it smelled flowery, felt uncomfortable and even burned his flesh; heating the skin harshly.

Harry whimpered and Snape’s hands slipped gently across his flesh as if trying to sooth the burn with his cool hands; it was alright, but didn’t help his erection. Shit what kind of salves were these? He looked calculatingly at Snape’s bent head, feeling the heat from the man’s stare as well as from his body envelope the room.  
Skin beyond sensitive Harry moaned keenly, whimpering as his own hands came up to cover his heating face from view; he felt Snape shift on the mattress and his hands press harshly down on his abdomen, below his navel, above the tip of Harry’s aching shaft, he pushed his hands down to cover Snape’s, stopping them involuntarily.

Snape’s heated glare stared directly into Harry’s distressed emerald orbs, his quivering body until it paused back on his own hands being covered by his students. Harry’s cock, poking out of the towel, pressing into the skin of Snape’s palm from a push of Harry’s, twitched and leaked, wetting the towel with copious pre-cum. ‘Potter’ his voice was deep, low, unmistakably noticeable. ‘If you are distressed you need to mention as such, as I cannot read your mind without being lectured thusly by Dumbledore’s twinkling eyes bearing down on me, so please, enlighten me.’ He didn’t move and Harry wasn’t sure what to say to the Dumbledore and mindreading comments (but since he knew Snape could, and that he wasn’t out of some suddenly acquired morals—Harry found he was relieved) as he knew that were the man to read his thoughts, he’d find some pretty interesting images including this bed, these sheets, Harry’s body and Snape’s entwined around each other compromisingly.

‘Hem; could you leave the room, please, sir?’ He found his voice quiet, shaking and lowly pitched as he spoke, eyes looking up through wet strands of his raven hair to spy Snape’s eyebrows had risen and his hands were fighting to be removed from Harry’s tight grasp of fingers and nails.

He nodded, ‘very well then, how is fifteen minutes?’ Harry said nothing but nodded mutely, thinking it would probably only take a pathetic five; the door closed behind the man leaving Harry to masturbate on his lonesome, in Snape’s bed, within Snape’s sweaty silken sheets—he could smell a faint scent of Snape’s sandalwood earthy tones beneath his own sweaty B.O.

Pressing his head back into the soft thick silver pillows, he stared down as he moved his hands back down to the heavy and thick member between his spread legs—a small bit of the gooey substance on his skin was attached to the tip but he didn’t wipe it clean, he actually pressed his thumb into the slit and rubbed with a low groan and jerk of his body; he licked his lips and began to rub his wet hand up and down the shaft; sticky with sweat and pre-cum. He groaned low, pumping his hips into the circle of his fist—his hand was a blur on the taught skin.

He wasn’t sure about it but he reached awkwardly passed his appendage to rub a digit across the skin between his balls and his asshole; it was a bit awkward but when the digit slipped in he moaned, listening as it echoed around the cut off room. ‘Haaah…haaa…ah…’ another digit in and his hand became virtually invisible; the pre-cum was sticky and copious as it stuck to his fingers. He’d only ever done this twice, fingering himself, as it was quite difficult to do it in a room full of boys that he was sure were at least 50% straight; sure you could use silencing charms, sticking charms and wards on the curtains but you felt guilty, (Harry did at any rate) once you’ve accomplished completion—he’d only masturbated twice in the dorm room (this at the same time) and once in the bathroom in the shower, because of this…he supposed he really did lack control over his arousal. ‘Haaah….haaa…ah…ah…ah…’ Harry winced as he tried to get in a third, it was awkward, it burned, but he edged it slowly in, his hand still moving on his shaft, keeping it stiff; not that it would flag that much, he was entirely too aroused. His body twitched as he crooked them inside him.

Ohhh, how long has it been? He shook his wet strands from his face, he didn’t care, he well and truly did not care; he moaned loudly and cursed with a breath of ‘Ss’ as his balls tightened, his pucker contracted tightly around his three probing fingers, and his cock twitched roughly in his hand; it pulsed for a few good spurts then not in the slightest deflated, he let it go with his head pressed back into the pillows--- cum coated his entire upper body, mingling with the pink and blue salves, straight up until it sputtered to a halt beneath his chin.

Harry lay completely still, cock spent but nowhere near soft, his whole body twitching, his hole quavering between his ass cheeks, his hands by his sides, wet, sticky and covered in cum, head leant back into the pillows, trying to debate how long he had actually masturbated for--- it might have been close to ten minutes, and perhaps he had been sitting for five? Because in the next second, his body jerking, he heard the click of the door opening and Snape’s head poked its way inside, followed then mere milliseconds later by the rest of his body. ‘Finished?’ His tone was enquiring as he stepped up to the mattress, his black eyes not averting from Harry’s still hard cock. Well, isn’t that something and you were how old and how inexperienced again? Harry couldn’t even be bothered to hide it when he noticed the staring and interest that crossed Snape’s face, he just closed his tired eyes, shrugged non-committedly then jumped; a towel had just landed once again onto his appendage—a clean, once more wet towel.

How many did the man possess? It was here Snape’s eyes finally averted, moving up to Harry’s now opened emerald eyes. Well, whatever. Harry began to clean himself up silently and do so within seconds, rubbing gently along the appendage and pulling his underpants up over it, rubbing his abdomen and neck. ‘Ahem’ Harry cleared his throat, eyes opening to see that Snape was looking down at the potion vials; he took the towel, placed over by the chair in the corner then stepped back to the mattress, dark eyes boring once more into Harry’s, as if waiting for Harry to say something. ‘Um…Professor, exactly what having you been putting on me?’ He flushed at his quite enquiring words, pressing his head into the pillow.

‘Salves Potter, I would have thought that obvious, they are to help with your limbs; they were heavy and immobile were they not?’ He sat on the edge of the mattress. Harry nodded silently, pushing himself up onto his elbows—he wanted to ask for a further explanation but he didn’t think he would receive one so he refrained, even as Snape lifted his long fingered hands back up from the bed and placed his fingertips back into the blue salve. Harry groaned, sinking back into the sheets.

‘Again?’ He moaned, biting at his lip.

‘Quite, is there a problem? Or would you prefer the severe allergic reaction?’

Harry blinked, ‘Allergic reaction?’ he didn’t feel like he was having a severe allergic reaction to anything at all—had he before?

‘Yes Potter, allergic reaction; a severe one. It thankfully is not as severe as it was when I brought you into my quarters at Madam Pomfrey’s insistence; you have the pink salve to thank for this, and your temperature stabilising is thanks to this one.’ He held up his blue tinged fingers. ‘I admit to finding myself astonished that you would be allergic to any of the ingredients we used today; I have not seen anything of the like before and I have spent 20 years doing this job.’ He was frowning as he pressed his fingers back down onto Harry’s heated skin.

But I don’t have any allergies? He questioned his own thoughts, because obviously this wasn’t true in the slightest as he’d obviously just had an allergic reaction.

‘In regards to that itself when you are stung or scratched by an unknown creature Potter, you need to mention something to your Potions Professor, frankly even Mister Malfoy would have sufficed as he knows his potions. I was under the impression that you could not get any more moronic, it appears I was seriously underestimating you. You could have died Potter; I hope you come to understand this quickly; you are blessed with some extraordinary luck.’ He shook his black strands though tied behind his neck, they swung into his face.

Harry smiled awkwardly, unsure what to say. He moaned low, parting his lips for a hitching breath as Snape’s fingers quested expertly upwards and across Harry’s hardened nipples; Harry knew damn well his cock had stiffened completely once more and that Snape definitely was not oblivious to it. The man said nothing and continued to add more of the blue salve when it appeared to sink into Harry’s reddened skin and disappear from Snape’s fingers as if evaporated.

It occurred as he reared up from the mattress from one particular accidental (though he wasn’t a 100% sure) touch of Snape’s fingers over his weeping cock—it was once more peeping above his underwear, that this was Snape, extraordinary master of potions, ex-death eater, (though he was trusted explicitly by Dumbledore and he was a member of the Order) he’d allowed this man to give him potions, was allowing him right now to spread things on his naked flesh personally; the man could very well be poisoning him; Snape did hate Harry’s Father and appeared to hate him, though this situation kind of confused that idea.

**II•**

A few weeks went by in something akin to a lot of awkward glances between student and teacher, Harry being repeatedly rubbed with various ointments and handed numerous potions to swallow, and them sharing a bed.

It was all made worse because Harry wasn’t allowed to leave and Snape refused to attend most of his own classes, getting someone to substitute for him (though he seemed very reluctant to do this) because Harry “apparently” went in and out of consciousness; obviously Snape would have to stay and attend to Harry when these unconscious moments happened. So it was that Harry fully believed that Snape knew exactly what was ailing Harry and that he really didn’t need Madam Pomfrey and that was why she had not returned to take him to the Infirmary when she’d returned—that had been three days ago.

Harry had had one of these unconscious moments earlier whilst Snape had actually decided to teach one of his sixth year potions classes; Malfoy now had Seamus as his partner; Harry wasn’t sure why but it might have been Snape’s idea of punishment for his Slytherin student, as everyone knew that Seamus was a firebug—he exploded almost everything he touched but as far as Harry could remember, or well, he couldn’t actually, but the next thing he knew he was mostly naked once again; somehow it had become a rule to undress his student whilst he was semi-conscious and spreading viscous balms on his skin, pressing potion vials to his lips, physically forcing Harry to swallow them semi-conscious—he still wasn’t sure how they were helping him really, but they did alleviate certain symptoms that popped up, like temperature, horniness, irritation and agony and so forth and so on, so he supposed he knew how they did kind of help him…

At the time Harry had squeaked, literally squeaked as an icy blue potion was for the first time spread across his chest, his itchy eyes, ears and throat, moaned lowly from the pink one once more coating his lithe body, hissed at the blue one searing his sensitive skin, and whimpered as a brilliant flame red salve dripped accidentally onto his semi-hard cock; he’d tried to write it off as Snape raised his eyebrow and his lip twitched; in fact Harry was still muffling his trembles and whimpers as the man slowly agonisingly wiped the red salve from Harry’s penis—it didn’t even lower, in fact, as it was prone too, it hardened under the cloth covered touch. ‘By morning you should be all better, and may return to class but only if Madam Pomfrey, whom you shall visit, gives you permission; am I understood Potter?’ His fingers dipped back into the red liquefied salve, towel dropped onto Harry’s naked thigh, the sheets centimetres from the material.

Harry opened his glistening emerald orbs, black lashes stuck together from unshed tears, but he didn’t bother voicing any protests though he damn well knew he didn’t have any reason to go to Pomfrey—he would of course listen to Snape’s “Advice” and nodded into the damp pillow. Snape’s fingers, with a nod of his own at the acceptance, skimmed across Harry’s reddened, hard and sensitive nipples then brushed over his navel, brushed his hip and then travelled; Harry’s eyes widened before lowering, looking through his lashes; mouth parted in a pant down over Harry’s hard shaft. Oh, oh, oh, Harry’s mind screamed this one narrative until the hand moved back up to his neck. Over and over it went until finally the man gave Harry a tap to his twitching penis, and Harry blacked out.

When Harry next awoke he was sleeping within the silken sheets of Snape’s bed, unsure what the time was, or why he’d apparently fallen asleep; it did however come back to him as he shook his head, really, how many times was he going to cum in this man’s presence?! That had to have been the fifth one in the last three days, and he’d been there for the last three weeks, sleeping right alongside the elder man—he turned his head, pushing his body up by his elbows to spy the man sleeping beside him, clutching at the pillow, his charcoal hair spread out like a dark halo on the silver material, he sat up against the backrest and looked to the spelled window showing an outside that was lightening with each passing second.

He became fully awake, turning his head around the room like it was only the first or second time he’d seen it though this was not true, it always felt this way; staring at the lit wall sconces, spluttering their yellow flames and shadowing the bits of furniture around the darkened room—he grabbed his glasses from the side table though it was odd, blurry but clear and stared, everything in shadowed view, at the armoire adorned with picture frames, candles and a white lily encased in glass, he looked over the chair in the corner with the clothes he’d been divested of recently (the rest of his clothes, coming from Gryffindor Tower via Dobby, were in a duffle bag beside the chair), and the wardrobe as he rubbed his eyes of sleep-dust; Snape’s robes were inside the partially opened door, stuck on the hook were his teaching robe, on the inside were his boots—they all blurred into one colour of deepest darkest blue-black so he turned away from the wardrobe and its covered mirror.

Moving his eyes further around he saw another door but he wasn't sure what that belonged too, or even if he'd ever find out so he skipped over it with a mild curious gaze, straight toward the mumbles coming from beside him, right at the other side of the matress, his hand clenched in the sheets, and his wand tucked underneath that pillow, his hair spread out across the pillow in some sort of dark halo, was Snape. Fast asleep and mumbling something as he grabbed his hands around the sheets beneath his hand. The man slept in the same bed, Harry looked on with bemusement.

Again...he'd seen this before...Was that legal? The man was Harry's Potions Professor, Harry, his student, his least favorite but still his student, and Harry wasn't wearing anything. Perhaps that legal part should have came to his mind earlier, as Snape spread stuff on Harry's allergic body, the first time? Meh, oh well. Damage done, or not done...

'Professor?' He whispered, licking his lips and moving a hand across his body, leaning close to the elder man.

'Nnng Pot...ter...'

Harry blinked, but the man didn't appear to be awake yet, merely grumbled into his pillow and turned around, grabbing the edge of the matress on that side, as the elder man turned around Harry saw a thin line of drool connecting from the corner of the man's mouth to the pillow.

'Pfftt' He snorted, unable to hold it in.

'Nnnng, ow!' The sallow man stood rubbing his head and arse then glared at Harry and his flushed face, lips compressed, and eyes glinting behind his glasses. Well that's what you get isn't it, if you want to sleep on the very edge of your own bed merely because you don't want to be sleeping to close to your sixteen year old student whilst he's completely naked, in fact Snape was still wearing the clothes he had been the day before, white shirt, dark trousers, he wasn't however wearing any socks.

He was walking around the bed now, grabbed Harry's clothes from his corner chair, threw them at him, glared and then leaned against the doorframe facing outwards. Oh, privacy huh? It wasn't like the man hadn't already seen Harry's cock, let alone Harry masturbating while he ducked out but whatever, he'd not complain. Harry dressed in his underwear and then cleared his throat, he wanted to have a shower, if he was allowed. 'Uh...Can I?'

Snape disappeared a moment and then threw a towel at Harry's head, I'll take that as a yes? He thought, grabbing the towel from his head and tucking it beneath his chin with his clothes, he followed the other man down the corridor of the quarters, it was clear, as they walked that Snape was indeed showing him where the bathroom was; Not that he didn't already know...he glared once more and then said 'Bathe"' in a gruff sleepy voice before turning around. Harry blanched at the blantant command from Snape's pale lips, but with a few seconds of shock, Harry shook his head and closed the door behind him, turning on the spray.

《》《》《》

'All clean?'

Harry nodded, rubbed his hands down the front of his clothes and then nodded again with a flush, he'd done the deed in the shower as well, seemed he was exceptially horny recently. Perhaps it was Snape himself that insighted the physical reactions? The man could be sexy when he wanted to be...

'Then go to Madam Pomfrey then class, if she'll allow it.' He opened the portal to his quarters and then waited until Harry stepped out of the door, shoes in hand, before stepping out after the raven haired teen. Harry followed his Professor all the way up the stairs to the entrance hall and the Great Hall then went up the stairs to the infirmary. He wasn't entirely keen on going to the Infirmary to see Madam Pomfrey however.

He adored the Matron because she always cared for him when he would show up in her Hospital Wing, but sometimes she tended to fuss like he was completely hapless and incompetent when it came to his own body and its limits. He didn't particularly feel like hearing the Motherhenning so early in the morning besides he felt fine, if alittle well...horny and embarassed...Scratching his head in uneasiness, Harry's feet took him to the infirmary and it's matron, just as he was told by his Professor. He didn't want to lose anymore points either from his house, he was afraid to even look at the Hour Glasses any time soon, it very well might proclaim them pointless.

As he zoned out and silently made his way toward the infirmary, shoes tapping on the stones steps and corridors; he hadn't been aware the infirmary was so far from the Dungeons? He shook himself subtly as he took a final step and halted infront of the doors. He blinked. Then blinked again. The infirmary was already occupied by students, a whole classful to be exact and not one of them looked like they weren't in any pain, they were moaning, grumbling, wrapped in gauze and bandages, covered in balms and being fed potions by drips attatched to arms, some of them were even screaming and some were unconscious, or appeared this way as Harry haltingly entered into the crowded ward.

'Uh...Madam Pomfrey?' His arm went up unconsciously, though he wasn't entirely sure why.

The Witch turned briefly, stared sightlessly, nodded, turned around and then after a brief moment of shoving something into one of the students mouths, she turned back around and hurried over, 'Mister Potter, dear, what is it? I'm a little busy this morning, there was a potions accident, is it urgent?' She was figeting as he silently stared at her and turned his eyes toward the class of students. He shrugged, and she moved back toward the other end of the Infirmary with, 'Well, wait there and I'll be with you monantarily Harry, if there is a bed, you are welcome to sit down."

Harry nodded silently, looking around once more, he moved a step toward what appeared to be a vacant bed but he stopped as there was a movement across the pristine sheets and there appeared to be an indentation in the matress. 'Huh?' Harry frowned, stretching his hand out toward the indentation and pressing down.

There was a quickly followed 'Eeek! Potter!!' and Harry quickly stepped back, head tilting sideways and eyebrows drawn down.

'Malfoy?' Because clearly that had been Malfoy's unmanly squeal, he'd recognise it anywhere.

''Yeeeesss!' He hissed, 'don't touch me, scarhead!'

Harry rolled his eyes and sat himself down on the seemingly empty cot, 'So sorry Malfoy, I didn't see you there; in fact, I still can't. Why are you invisible?' Looking around the ward once more, it appeared Malfoy was the only one to be completely invisible; there were a few that had some number of limbs missing, a part of their faces that they kept trying to touch but didn't seem to be able to ''find''. What the hell happened here? Turning back to face the blonde invisible boy, Harry opened his mouth to ask that very question; despite knowing it had apparently been a potions accident, what kind of potions accident caused this amount of chaos? The doors slammed back, having been closed recently and a sallow looking man, big nosed, dank looking hair that fell to just above his shoulders swinging, stomped his way into the ward, he seemed to be fuming as he looked around the room, his onyx eyes seemed to stop and zero in on a young male in the very corner of the room wrapped in bandages and had his eyes closed.

Harry swallowed as he followed the man through the ward with his eyes, man was Snape pissed off.

'FINNEGAN!!' Harry winced as Snape screamed down at the boy. Seamus flinched, opening his eyes and shrinking back into the pillows as Snape leaned down over him, completely ignoring Pomfrey standing behind him, gestculating and muttering to herself, she seemed almost frantic for the man to calm down but, alas, this was Snape they were talking about, as if. '100 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!!' His voice lowered dangerously and Harry's mouth dropped at the points, 'you will serve detention for the next month and a half for what you have done, do you understand me Mister Finnegan?' Seamus nodded silently very quickly, his hair sliding across the pillow behind his head hastily. 'Good. Sorry to disturb you Madam Pomfrey, I just learned of my Potions classroom is all and I felt I needed to express my atmost displeasure at having my ENTIRE classroom destroyed in a matter of minutes, including all of the **_rare ingredients in my storeroom_**.' He hissed his last five words and spun around to leave, but he paused as he got halfway through the ward and aimed his darkened eyes on Harry, who swallowed at the obvious anger radiating from the elder man.

'What are you still doing here?'

'Madam Pomfrey's busy...and I feel fine, Professor.'

'Hmm. I see, very well.' He frowned at the empty bed and with a shake of his head, left the Infirmary.

'Wow...' Harry uttered, closing his eyes momentarily for several seconds, his lids seemingly becoming heavy. The mattress moved beneath him and with a sluggish blink, he turned his emerald eyes toward the invisible boy, he figured the emotion on the boy's face was curiousity as his words sounded it.

'Exactly why are you here Potter? Rather, where, have you been, I mean apparently you were hold up in the Infirmary...but you clearly just walked through those doors.' Harry figured the blonde pointed or tried as he let out a loud groan and what appeared to be a wince across the mattress. 'And you don't look dead or anything...if a bit pale compared to your usual tan and you don't appear to want to keep your eyes open for more than 30 seconds..." The blondes words trailed and he let out a hiss.

Harry merely blinked through the comments, then shrugged, well he did feel kind of sluggish all of a sudden, and he figured telling Malfoy where he had really been before his best friends wasn't the wisest idea, besides, why would he tell Malfoy at all? He knew they had some weird companiable walk a month or so ago now around the grounds in the middle of the night toward early morning...but still...It wasn't like they were friends, and Malfoy still made him slightly angry about the Flutterbee incident.  
"I'm here to see Madam Pomfrey, and I have been unwell..." he trailed his own words as someone screamed in the background, he winced at the sharp loudness.  
It wasn't just his body that was sensitive recently, other parts of him, slowly but surely were becoming more and more sensitive, like his eyes, seemingly seeing clearer with and without glasses now, his ears seemed to be sensitive to loud noises and they appeared slightly irriated, reddish when he dained to look into mirrors and pull his hair back from his face, plus Malfoy wasn't far off with his pale assumption, Harry's complexion as of a few days ago didn't appear to want to revert back to tan; which was a little irritating. And he appeared to be slightly irritated as he was horny. Uh..."Madam Pomfrey?!" Harry stood abruptly, circling around the cot Malfoy was confined within and searching out the Medi Witch, he found her bending over Hermione; who wasn't in any better shape then the rest of class. She had bandages around her arms and her skin appeared to bright pink with small welts and her eyes were covered with a dark cloth. "Madam--"

"She's fine Mister Potter, nothing some potions won't fix. What is it? Why were you shouting?"

"Uh...that's good..." He rubbed the back of his neck and winced as his fingers skated over some welts that were left over from his earlier bout of falling unconscious in the middle of Snape's living room that had bare concrete. "Madam Pomfrey, Snape...Professor Snape..." He corrected himself at the disapproving look he recieved and followed her around the ward as she went from one bed to the next. "said that you...knew more about what I was going through, well...you do now..." He wasn't sure it was true though, so he was hesitant. "Can you tell me what's happening to me?"

She turned around briefly as he sounded pleadingly desperate by the end of his quick, hesitant mutterings. "Of course Harry, would you like to step into my office, I'm sure it's more private and I think you'd prefer that over all these students listening in and spreading rumours the moment they get out of the ward. Hm?" She smiled kindly and pressed her hand into the middle of his back, he winced slightly but walked a step or two ahead of her into her office. It was cosy. And it was connected to the Floo Network, one of the few places in Hogwarts that was besides Dumbledore's office, he supposed Snape's would have to be too... He waited impatiently as she ducked back out of the office to attend to someone else that had started to scream, and sat down on the examination table in the corner, legs swinging out before him as they hovered above the ground, short as he was, and as high up as the table was.

"Harry, I apologise, it's been quite hectic. You mentioned something about knowing more than Severus about your current condition?" She frowned as she closed the door behind her and turned back around to face Harry, who was staring dubiously at her from the words that just left her mouth.

"I did. You don't?"

"Well, your sudden allergic reaction was alarming and I did try to figure out a reason. I even went to St. Mungo's and a friend of mine that specialises in unique allergies but no one appeared to be very knowledgeable and I'm quite certain Severus does know more than I, he did not speak with you on the matter?"

"No." Harry shook his head, hands balling into fists at learning he was right. "He told me you were looking into it and that I should ask you any questions I have, or something to that effect, I'm paraphrasing of course... Should I go back to Professor Snape?" He went to jump down from the table but the Medi Witch stepped in front of him and halted his movements. He blinked at her and his apparent entrapment in the office of the Matron.

"Not right this minute Mister Potter, as you have been ill, I do wish to conduct my own examinations. I am a little knowledge in the area of allergies and I'm quite knowledgeable in other areas, if you are not completely healthy Mister Potter, I will have you stay in the Infirmary until you are, am I clear?"

Harry nodded reluctantly and opened his mouth as she pressed her wand to his shirt and popped the buttons. "You haven't any free beds though?"

"Not all of them will be here for the seeable future Mister Potter, they will be well within a day or two, and if Mister Malfoy isn't back to himself with those two days I will be transfering him to St. Mungo's with Headmaster's permission for them to fix the issue. As it is, I'm sure Severus will be more than pleased to have you spend another night or two in his chambers, he was gracious enough to let you do so for the last few weeks, was he not?"

Harry nodded again reluctantly, hands sliding his shirt off his shoulders to pool on the exam table space behind him. He breathed in and out and as the exam began, Pomfrey's wand aimed at his body and beginning to glow a deep green as it shot spell after diagnostic spell at his shirtless form. "Now, Harry, how do you feel, specifics if you will, are you in any pain? Feeling nauseous? Are you overly tired? Are you itchy, irratible? Anything like that." She smiled as a quick quotes quill wrote the results of her tests down on parchment beside her, away from Harry's prying narrowed eyes. Of course this quill was all Professional and did as it was told. So he wasn't worried there, at all. He trusted Madam Pomfrey.

"Haah.." He sighed, hands pressing either side of him on the table. "all of the above?" He questioned, with the added horniness obviously. But he wasn't really going to mention something like that to her, even if she was a professional Medi Witch that had been working at Hogwarts since Snape was still only a boy, well...maybe teenager would better describe it. Wizarding folk lived for a long time, hell Dumbledore was atleast 150 years old and he barely looked 70. They aged well, he had no issues there then either...

"All of the above dear?" She was frowning and Harry frowned with her, why did people insist on calling him dear when they were motherly? Was it a motherly thing? You know when your an older woman, maybe it was just instinctual or something, sometimes it annoyed Harry because he felt they were making him feel like a young boy, when clearly he was a 16 year old man, that was mentally alot older because he had to grow up alot faster than kids his own age. Harry nodded however as she continued to frown at him, her wand coming closer to shine a lumos into his eyes, it was a mild one barely any brighter than perhaps a candle during the daytime but Harry still flinched and reared back, hissing as his eyes felt singed. "Oh, I'm sorry Harry. To bright?"

Harry glowered at her, but it wasn't her fault, he knew that. So he said nothing and she kept going, pressing the tip of her wand to the very edge of his tongue when she asked him to open his mouth, the quill scribbled yet more notes on the parchment by her head and Harry worried at the speed in which it was doing so; how much could it possibly write on one persons health results? How ill was he? As a pause crept up on him, and Madam Pomfrey checked the result paper, fingers fiddling with the quill as she snatched it from the air, moving to behind her desk, Harry swallowed nervously and fidgeted on the bench worriedly, waiting for her to say something then just as suddenly she flew from the chair and left the office, not a word to him in the process; Harry's mouth opened soundlessly..."Uh..."

"Now what?" He grouched into his palms as he slipped backwards, curled up on the table and closed his tired, sore, and itchy eyes, ignoring the world as he waited impatiently for the Matron to reappear; he was sure it hadn't anything to do with the students in the ward, it had to do with him and what she had read and he certaintly couldn't slip from the exam table and read the notes because she'd taken them with her, scrunched into her hand.

~~~

"Potter."

Harry jumped at the unexpected voice and rose from the exam table, scrubbing at his eyes as he turned around, naked top half on clear view for the man that spoke so abruptly, Harry hadn't even heard the door to the office open, let alone the man's footfalls. He really did appear like a bat, or vampire, gliding on the ground like that and popping out of nowhere in particular. As Harry faced the man, he saw that Snape was frowning, blinking his dark lashes over his darker eyes. "Yes?" Harry said, a little impatient, clearly been sitting in the office for the last half an hour, it didn't appear that Madam Pomfrey had come back with the elder man.

"Madam Pomfrey seems to think I hold more answers for you..." He seemed reluctant to voice the statement and Harry merely blinked, knowing this to be the truth all along now. He wasn't exactly pleased he had been pushed to see Madam Pomfrey for no reason, when clearly Snape could have easily just told Harry what was wrong with him, it seems. "...Ahem..." he coughed and Harry merely blinked back at him again, scrubbing at his side where it appeared he was quite itchy, the itchiness reached across to his back muscles and he shifted uncomfortable. Snape watched the movements with practised eyes, an intense heat poured from them and Harry lifted his head back up from trying to stare at the redness that had spread here, blotchy and pebbled with goose flesh, or something similar at any rate. "Haah..." He breathed deeply, "Do you simply want me to tell you Mister Potter, what is wrong with you? Or explain it to you, what exactly is each and everything that is ailing you?"

"Uh....Simply tell me, if you know." His emerald eyes bore back at his Professors as he came further into the room and sat on the edge of the Matron's desk.

"Very well. You have come into what in the Wizarding World is called an inheritance, this normally would be just something like money or estate but sometimes, in rarer cases, there will be someone that inherits other wordly things, such as a...secret linage...So say, somewhere far back in your family heritage, someone crossbred with someone from another plain of existence, and this person would have been an elf, in your case, with this bonding, even further down your line, others would be at least partly of the same mixed blood, and therefore, for you, you have inheritated a creature inheritance, as of your sixteenth birthday. You are now, in the sense of your other heritage a fully fledged adult, that is not to say you are in the eyes of the wizarding world."

Harry blinked, completely confused. Mind trying to catch up to what his Professor was saying so lowly.

"Apparently, you have...unconsciously accepted the legacy of the Fae, Mister Potter. From the rather severe allergic reaction to the ingredients we used in the potion a month ago, I can determine that you are...well...one of the rarest species in the Elven plain. You are a Moon Spirit. The fact that someone in your family bred with a Moon Spirit is baffling as it's quite rare in itself to one, see anyone from the elven realms enter into ours, or any others, and two, to even see a Moon Spirit let alone breed with one. Your family is quite honoured, or I'm sure they were at the time. In fact...the only Moon Spirit besides yourself that I have ever come into contact with was the King of Fae and...that was when I was still only but knee high."

Harry blinked once more as his mind caught up to the Professor's words. "Moon what?"

"Haah" The man sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Moon Spirit, Mister Potter."

"What exactly is that?" He slipped from the exam bench and came closer to his Professor, staring into his face from inches below. As he was just below Snape's shoulder. Completely shirtless and emerald eyes unhindered by glasses; he was seeing absolutely clearly, which he ignored in favour of staring directly at the reared back man in front of him, pressing himself back into the Matron desk.

"It is a sub species of Elf and Fae, it was first a mix of that species before it was mix of magical."

"And?" Harry pressed.

"And..." He stressed for Harry's pleasure, "you will have to visit the Crystal Palace to know more Mister Potter."

"Crystal Palace?"

"In the Elven Realm yes. You will need permission to have a temporary leave of school to travel there, you could probably even go so far as to say you will be going somewhere to train, it would not be remiss of you to do so, I'm sure they'd train you well, perhaps this is what you need to Defeat the Dark Lord?" He stared intensily at Harry until he backed up a pace, wincing as he jarred his back and the taught, stinging flesh that was there.

"Can we go now?"

"We? Mister Potter?"

Harry blinked, "Well you've obviously been there Professor..." Harry watched as Snape's face contorted into some kind of emotion Harry wasn't sure how to describe right, it was almost reluctant and yet excited at the same time...maybe? His head tilted as he waited for Snape to say something.

"Haah, very well. I will see if I can't get the Headmaster to allow it. Wait here." His obsidian eyes bore into Harry as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and walked to the office door, slipped out, the door closing on its own with a creak and vanished round the corner. Now all Harry had to do...was wait, he supposed.

~~~

Harry was tapping his fingers against the desk of the Hogwarts Matron, sitting in the chair before her desk, waiting impatiently for his Potions Master to get back from Dumbledore's office on the ground level. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there for though, but it had to have been almost an hour, seeing Madam Pomfrey once or twice rushing passed her office in hurry with various bits and bobs for her patients before the door creaked open and he lifted his head to see Snape crankily make his way into the small space.

"Sir?" He asked, fingers paused on the wood and legs falling back beside each other, from being crossed for the last 10 minutes.

"We may travel to the Elven Realm, but I must stay with you whilst you train there." He sighed and grabbed at his forehead, pushing both hands fingers into pressure points either side of his head. "Perhaps you should go collect what belongings you wish to bring along, and make haste as it will be nightfall soon there; it is not a time you want to be wandering outside." Harry nodded at the elaboration for his sake, standing slowly and gently easing his school shirt back onto his sore back. It wasn't without a few winces and hissing flinches and some frowning stares from Snape, but he slipped out of the office around the man's taller former as he opened the door.

"Make haste....right." Harry uttered as he left the Infirmary, silently saying his apologies for not saying where he was going, if he was well, and see you soons to his friends that were moaning in hospital beds, semi- conscious. He didn't feel to far from semi-conscious himself as he made his way down the stairs to Snape's quarters for his bag of clothes and a conversation with Dobby to collect some of his other possessions. His heart was pounding in his chest, jumping jitteringly in nervous excitement to be going to another, entire plane of exsistance, to apparently be what Snape called a ''Moon Spirit'', a sub species. Not to mention his entire body felt numb, shaking slightly as he stepped down all those stairs and slipped inside his Professor's quarters.

"Dobby?" He breathed breathlessly, though he hadn't run in the slightest.

Pop!

"Harry Potter, Sir?"

Harry smiled weakly, hefting his bag onto his shoulders, finding it luckily still within Snape's bedroom. "Dobby can you collect some more of my things, please? Some of my clothes, maybe a jumper or two, some underwear and my toothbrush and stuff?"

Dobby's head went down to the concrete, "Harry Potter Sir, of course." He popped out and popped back within a minute with all of Harry's asked for things in another bag and he transfered his stuff into the larger bag as he thanked the House Elf before he disappeared back to the kitchens. "Haaah" Closing eyes for a full minute and taking a seat on the edge of the silken matress, he stayed routed to the spot for another four until he felt his sudden dizziness had passed safely enough for him to walk back up to the Infirmary and Snape waiting for him. He was halfway out of the corridor that lead from the man's quarters to his bedroom and further down, when the fireplace flared to life, startling him and almost causing him to drop his belongings.

"Mister Potter, what on earth is taking you so long?" He didn't look very pleased as he stepped out of the Fireplace and swished his wand to get rid of the soot that clung to his Professoral robes. Harry blinked back at the man, so the man had thought to check his quarters first? Harry smiled slightly and tried not to chuckle as he righted his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, coming further into the sitting room.

"Sorry Professor, I was feeling kind of lightheaded..." He fiddled with his hands before him as he voiced the words, unsure what Snape would do upon hearing them.

"Lightheaded?" His footsteps came closer and lifted Harry's head forcefully, hand under his chin, the dark eyes stared intensily into Harry's emerald, reflected through clear lenses that he probably didn't really need anymore? "Are you still feeling this way?" Harry hesitated before shaking his head and the grip tightened imperseptively around his chin. "If you are not feeling well, I can not take you through to the Elven Realm Potter, don't lie to me."

"It's nothing major, nothing more than the usual recently Professor..." His own hand came up to wrap around Snape's as it tightened even more, causing him to wince. "You're hurting me, Sir." He winced again as he was pushed backwards from the force of the Potioneer letting go of his chin. He stumbled several steps and righted himself on the wall beside him as Snape's eyes locked with his emerald once again, even more intense. "Pro...Professor?" He stuttered, eyebrows lowering in anxiety and confusion as he stood there, all black robes and intense eyes for a full minute before he moved abruptly, straight to Harry, grabbing something from his pocket and shoving it between his own lips. "Pro...Professor?" He stuttered again, pressing himself back into the wall, something was weird here... "Mmmmph!!" Harry's eyes were wide as another set of lips pressed to his, something pesistingly pressing at his closed lips. "Mmmnnn!!"

WHAT THE HELL?!! Harry's mind was in a frenzy as the elder man's hands pressed to either side of his head, locking him between their bodies with nowhere to go, lips pressed to his and what, a tongue? trying to press into his mouth, a drop of sweat slid down the side of his face and dripped into the collar of his shirt, sliding down as he tried to breathe through his nose and work out why the hell Snape was kissing him. - Come on Potter, you idiot - The tongue became more insistant and Harry, gurgling around the mouth pressed to his, involuntarily opened his mouth. ""nnngggggulp" "Cough...cough..." He coughed as the body before him stepped back and crossed his arms, lips red and eyes darkest black. He was bent over, trying to work out what he had just involuntarily swallowed, had there....Oh, Harry thought, mind replaying the moment Snape's hands slipped into his pockets and put something into his own mouth mere seconds before crashing lips to Harry's. "....What was that?"

"What was what Mister Potter?"

"That..." Harry waved frantically toward the wall behind him and to himself and Snape. "That..." He waved again to Snape and brought his hand up to his lips and throat. "What did I just swallow?" He stared intensily, glasses slipping down his nose as he righted himself from a bent over position.

"A pill that I made last night that will help with your lightheadness temporarily." Harry blinked, ignoring that first question huh, Professor? He didn't voice his thoughts outloud, instead he moved into the sitting room after picking up his dropped backpack and waited with a strange feeling in his chest for the elder man to move and join him, to take him to the next plane. "One moment." He vanished down the hall and reappear a minute later with his own knapsack that was suspiciously small before stepping into the centre of the room.

He began to draw sigils into the air before them, they glowed from bright blue to pink until they were a mix of colours. A shimmering circle began to appear, then with a pause around one particular sigil, Snape grabbed him around the middle and mooshed into his Professor's side, smelling his cologne of earthy sandlewood and mint, although that could have been the man's natural earthy scent, they stepped through the portal straight into another world.

Chapter Four.

Harry almost chuckled as he was roughly let go and stumbled out onto cobblestone's cracked with age, they were a cream colour as he stared down at them from his standing position, portal travel, perhaps they needed to learn that art in the Wizarding World, it seemed like a much more dependable form of travel, it certaintly agreed with Harry, he didn't feel like hurling in the slightest, compared with the various Wizarding forms of travel that constantly made him want to empty his stomach.

His smile brightened as he lifted his head, sighting the wonderous place around them, his mouth fell open and his eyes took on a look reminicent of his first time entering Hogwarts when he was eleven years old. It was so beautiful, though there was admittedly a very large cobblestoned wall that concealed most of his view of the large trees on the other side, the hills that seemed obscenely green and abundantly covered in equally bright flowers, and that water fountain that he could just see if he stepped onto his tippytoes, he was sure it was even flowing blue water into its marbled bowl.

Around them it was bustling with various people carrying wicker baskets with various things, some people...Harry blinked, Elves, they were Elves, some of them had fruits and vegetables in their baskets, others had laundry, others had other baskets, and yet others had what appeared to something similar to jars of Snape's potions ingredients and all of them appeared to have eyes for the two newest additions into the courtyard as they walked around them, muttering lowly.  
Though it appeared Harry's ears could pick up some of the mutterings and his eyes widened upon noticing them some of them didn't appear to be speaking english. He blinked secondly up at his Professor and his mouth dropped even more as the man was pushing his hair around his face and pulling on his ears to try and flatten the hair over them, "Wow..." He whispered unconsciously, regretting as the man turned to scowl down at him.

"Yes, Mister Potter?"

Harry quickly shook his head, green eyes bright with curiousity. The man looked handsome. Like, really handsome.

"Uh, begging my pardon, but who are yo--" He stopped himself as they turned toward the man speaking and rushing toward them without running, his ears bouncing as he did so. His eyes appeared to widened upon seeing them completely, especially the man standing, scowling beside him and still pressing his hair down over his larger than normal and pointier than normal ears, his fingernails even appeared to be painted black, which was curious in itself. "...Sir." He bowed and Harry noticed Snape cringed as he tipped his head a millimeter down in acceptance. "And...you are?"

"Uh..." Harry licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak when someone else came rushing toward them, someone that appeared to look quite familiar, I've seen this per--Elf, he corrected himself quickly, before, coming out Snape's classroom...He thought, closing his mouth as the Elf spoke loudly over the hum that had started upon the first Elf approaching them; the both of them appeared to be something special within the society, all fancily dressed where as these others appeared to be servants or an equivelant.

"Severus!" There was a groan beside him. "His Highness wishes to see you, immediately." He was right before them now and the one that first bowed, bowed again and this Elf merely did the same as Snape without the cringe; his equally dark eyes turned briefly to glimpse Harry before jumping on the balls of his feet and going to grab for Harry's Professor's wrist. It was jerked away, of course and a scowl quickly overtook the handsome face once again before he sneered.

"Is that so? We've only just arrived...punctual isn't he?"

The Elf laughed, "Quite, Sev. Come on." He angled his head behind him and ''Severus'' turned to glare down at him, Harry widened his eyes, eyebrows rising as he stared back, taken aback at the sudden action and intenseness.

"Stay."

Stay? Stay? Harry's mouth dropped open as Snape left with the other Elf. He was not a DOG.

~~~  
As it turned out, Harry remained where he was, green eyes staring at the one opposite him that appeared to be uncomfortable. He was shifting from one foot to the next every few seconds. "Can we go inside?"

"Uh, Sir was asking you to stay here, I believe that we should."

Harry huffed, well as much as the view was nice, it was boring standing in the middle of a courtyard, not to mention the eyes and mutterings were starting to drive him mental, if it wasn't enough that he got that almost on a daily basis at Hogwarts, in fact in the entire Wizarding World, he had to recieve it here too? He was grouching silently as he looked around the courtyard yet again, eyes pausing as he noticed two girls that appeared to be carrying laundry in the wicker baskets, standing by the wall near an arched door that appeared to be locked from within, giggling.

He sighed and rubbed his neck as he smiled back at them. They smiled and giggled more, dancing a little on their dainty shoes. Their giggles stopped abruptly however as what appeared to be a guard came strolling by and glared at them, "Don't you two have jobs to do?" His voice was deep and his hand was on his sword that was hooked on his hip. "Don't all of you have jobs to do?!" He rose his voice over all the mutterings to be heard. Jumping and jerking things went back into motion quicker than Harry could blink and register that not only had those two paused but everyone else had as they stopped to stare at the scene.

. . . It was only a few seconds later that Harry began to hear a buzzing sound, a high pitched sound, a grating sound that made him flinch and cover his ears quicker than he could think to say ''what the hell is that?!'' into the Elves' face that stood before him, fidgeting, completely non-plussed as if he, and the rest of the Elves bustling about doing their jobs haltingly, couldn't hear a thing. The Elves golden eyes were glimmering with concern as Harry dropped to his arse on the cobblestone, hands over his ears that were ringing something aweful, his pale blonde eyebrows drawn down in confusion, his body came closer and his mouth moved, but Harry with his ears hearing nothing but ringing and humming, didn't hear what he said at all, in fact, Harry could barely see the other Elf; he was outlined in mist as if Harry's vision had suddenly worsened, but that can't have been it, he blinked then and started as he felt a tear track its way down his cheek. The Elf fell back, stumbling on his toes as Harry started.

"Um...?"

"What's wrong with the boy?"

"I don't know..."

Harry saw another body drop down to his level on the cobblestones, his hand wrapped around its swordholder. "Is there something wrong boy?" Harry blinked through the haze of tears as he winced from a particularly feircesome uprise in the high pitched sound, ringing through his ears. He heard nothing of what the guard said to him and heard nothing else as they continued to speak about him in concern and confusion above him. He merely clutched at his head and ignored the fact that he had begun to feel something sticky and hot spread across his palms that covered his painfilled ears.

"Perhaps you should go get that Dark Elf that arrived with him earlier?"

"He's in session with his Highness, I can't do that..."

"Hm, then what do you presume we do about this boy? He's clearly in pain... Is that blood?"

"Oh...Oh dear...I...Oh alright I'l---"

Harry saw a small movement through his tear misted eyes before the younger Elf was rushing off and leaving Harry with the guard, his hand wrapped around the handle of his sword, as if firmly affix there, to the metal. Scrunching his eyes as he heard thudding from below and a fuzzy sound from above, it was almost like thousandths of wings rushing towards them at high speed in one gigantic pack of winged...things... Harry began to scream, causing the guard and several Elves slowly doing their jobs, being completely nosy, step back in shock. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Potter!!"

"Oh dear..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Harry was shaking his head as he heard more thudding on the cobblestones behind his hands scrunched in his hair, even felt like his entire body shook from the thudding below him.

"Potter, Potter, POTTER FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!"

Green eyes screwed tightly shut, Harry hissed as his hands were being forcefully removed from the side of his head, continuing to shake it as they were held away from his head in a tight grasp. He could hear muffled voices, as if they should have been almost shouting into his face, but he refused to open his eyes and refused to stop shaking his head, trying to get rid of the sounds. The loud sounds, "Make them stop!!" He screamed, trying to wrestle his hands free. "MAKE THE SOUND STOP!!"

"What?" Severus eyebrows were drawn down in concern, real concern as he reared back from the teen whose hands he were holding away from his ears, which at some point from arriving to his disappearance to handle the King, had come through completely, long and pointy they were definitely Elven. Severus wasn't just concerned at the screaming, but at the fact that the teen was screaming for sounds only he was hearing to stop and his ears were bleeding. - This can't be good - He thought, keeping a firm grip on the wrists that tried to wrestle free harder. "Potter. Potter! There aren't any sounds?!" - Can the brat even hear me? - He shook the boy as he spoke loudly before the teen, on his knees.

"Severus." "Severus!"

"What?!" He snapped, dark eyes not leaving his temporary charge.

"Severus if he's hearing something we aren't, somethings wrong. We need to take him inside to see the Royal Healers. Right now."

Only with a huff at his elder did Severus react and pull the teen to his feet, keeping his hands wrapped around the boys wrists he picked the brat up and settled him into his chest that he wouldn't be able to bring his hands up to cover his ears. At least not easily. And walked them with all eyes following them, inside the Palace doors. Once inside the Potter brat seemed to ease to some degree before wincing and trying once more to cover his ears with his hands. The amount of blood dripping from them concerned Severus a great deal, as well his elder as he pressed a handkerchief to the side of the boys head as they headed down toward the Healers quarters.

~~~

KNOCK.

KNOCK.

"Open up!!"

"Severus!"

"Open up before he's deaf aswell as blind!!"

KNOCK.

KNOCK.

KNOCK.

BANG!

He kicked the door for good measure when they were standing outside the large doors for 30 seconds more than he could patiently stand.

"Severus!"

"Can I help you?" The door opened to reveal a young healer with golden eyes that was staring at them askance as he put his booted foot heavily back down to the polished tiles below them, having been about to kick once more at the lack of response.

"Obviously. Does he look well to you?" He shoved the brat into the healers face, taking pleasure as they reared back from the shove and motioned them inside the room, all high ceilings and bay windows out onto the gardens beyond the palace.

"Put him down there."

Ignoring the lack of manners and his own, he placed the Potter spawn onto the cotton swathed cot and stepped back as the Healer came forth with others seemingly appearing out of nowhere behind him, these ones were carrying various things as Potter's screams from earlier restarted, almost louder than before. It took everything he had not to cover his own ears from the high pitched screams. He was currently finding it hard that Potter wasn't half Banshee instead of a Moon Spirit.

"Severus perhaps we should wait outside?" His elder seemed to be cringing himself and clenching and outclenching his black fingernailed hands around the wood of the opened door, as he nodded to his own words. Severus, with a quick look at Potter, hoping he was in safe hands, he nodded and followed him out of the room to wait in relative silence of the hallways downwind. "Set of lungs on him huh?"

"Mm..."

"Sev you aren't still mad are you?"

"At you? Of course."

"Hah, come on Brother."

Severus shook his head and crossed his arms as he crossed his legs at the ankles, leaning against the opposite wall.

"I was only trying to warn you that we had confirmation from the seer that--"

"Enough, I don't want to hear it."

"Severus."

"I don't want to hear it, Tobias." He aimed his obsidian eyes at his elder.

"Tobi, Severus. Tobi. I don't like my name anymore than you do."

"So change it."

"She chose it too."

Severus shrugged. "So?"

 

Chapter Five.

 

"Haaah...haaah....ha...ha...HAH!" Harry sat up straight as an arrow with a large breath, the sheet that covered his naked body, semi naked body from view falling down and pooling in his crotch. He blinked wide eyes around the room, taking in the unfamiliar scenery and unfamiliar persons bustling around him, where was he again? It took another few minutes of silently staring around the room and at the Elves staring haltingly back at him now, to realise he'd been in the Elven realm...with his Professor. "Professor?!!!!!!!!" He screamed, head falling back and eyes closing unconsciously.

The door slammed open, "Potter!"

"Hnnn....Hnnn....Hnnnn...." Harry was breathing heavily and one of the Elves were trying to touch him, causing him to try and avoid the hands as his eyes set on the dark ones now staring at him from just inside the doors. He wasn't wearing his robe anymore, in fact, he appeared to be wearing something similiar to the other standing behind him, they almost seemed...Butler like, but Snape looked somehow more classy. Was that weird?

"Potter why on earth are you screaming now?!" He came further into the room, glaring as he came to a stop at the end of Harry's bed.

Harry merely shook his head and pushed the hands trying to touch him away with equally vement hands and a steeling gaze. "What happened?" He waved around the room and looked around again without his glasses in the clearest view possible, before turning his green eyes back to his Professor. "Why am I in here? Who are these...people?" He was hesitant to say people, unsure if it was the right wording.

"They're Elves Potter, and you are in here because you started screaming out in the courtyard yesterday, for seemingly no reason might I add, I've yet to know the cause of your screaming, as they do not appear to be competent enough to determine the cause. No one else could hear what you were hearing, Potter." He clarified when Harry frowned at the words, confused. "I do find it immensily lucky, and am entirely grateful to these Elves that you aren't deaf. Your ears were bleeding, you had ruptured your eardrums, though I have no idea how. Oh, also...You now look more like a Moon Spirit."

Harry blinked and then blinked again as he pressed his hands to the side of his head, feeling the difference in his ears. His eyes went wide momentarily and he followed the length and curve with his fingers as he stared down into his lap, "Nnng!" He jumped and let them go the moment his fingers touched the tips of his ears, as if they'd burned him and could feel his face heat up as the occupants chuckled without check.

"Easy Potter, if Elves ears are sensitive, Moon Spirit ears are worse. What's an acurate number, ah, if Elves ears are say 10 % sensitive to touch, then double Moon Spirit sensitivity, I don't expect the rest of you is much different at this point." Harry was scowling as he noticed that the man was smirking, the edges of his mouth showing he was trying not to chuckle at Harry's expanse.

"I'm hungry..."

"Are you?"

"Yes." Harry grouched, hands scrunching in the folds of the sheet that concealed his underwear clad form from view. Not that Snape hadn't already seen him naked. Snape was nodding slowly as well as the one beside him, the one that Harry had seen before, and that looked eerily similar to his Potions Professor. "Are you brothers?" He pointed toward them briefly before dropping his hands back to the sheet. It was weird to think that Snape had family let alone siblings, but it wasn't impossible, the man was afterall, human, or Elf, as was the case; he was sure.

There was a pregnant pause before, "Yes we are, I am Tobi Snape, Severus is my younger brother by two years." He pressed them together, their heads donking before Snape was pushing his elder away with a scowl and responding to Harry's prior statement. "If you are hungry, and are feeling up to it, we can travel to the dining hall, I'm sure the King wouldn't mind the interruption and dinner guests." He seemed to roll his eyes and snort at his own words and Harry's head slid sideways at the actions, strange.

Harry nodded though, flushing as he waited for them to leave the room or turn around.

"What?" Snape said.

"Can you leave for a minute?"

"What for?" He scowled.

"I need to get dressed." Harry pressed, scrunching his hands once more in the folds of his sheet.

"Haah...Very well." He pushed his elder out of the doors and closed them but not before Harry was sure he'd heard the man mutter that ''he'd already seen everything there was to see anyway and they were all males besides.'' Harry flushed and pressing the same thing with the Healers, he took the clothes that were handed to him from a passing Healer that smiled kindly. He hadn't seemed very much older than Harry himself and Harry blinked back at the youthful handsome face as he exited from another direction; perhaps it was an office?

~~~

"Okay Professor, ready." He stepped out in the clothes, smoothing the silken material down and his hair as he stood before both Snape's.

"Who gave you those?"

"Um...One of the...Elves?"

"Oh, okay then, well that was nice of him, perhaps one of the princes' left some clothes last time they did something stupid in the Infirmary?" He questioned himself as they began to head down the hallway, the Professor's hand in the middle of his back; surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as before. Wonder why that is? Harry questioned silently to himself. Wonder what this ''King'' is like?

"Sir?"

"Yes Potter."

"Um...Were you born here?"

There was halting of footsteps behind him before they resumed and his hand was once again in the middle of Harry's silk coveted back. "That doesn't concern you does it Potter? Neither does it matter right this minute. Just walk." Harry went to open his mouth to say something but quickly shut it as they stepped into a large room, with an equally large table, it seemed to be set for at least twenty odd people, it was also already adorned with Elves. Several were in the middle chairs, facing each other, some were scowling, and others were smiling beninely, and right at the end beside each other and holding hands whispering were what Harry would, could only presume to be the King and perhaps the Queen? They were all adorned with crowns, some large, some small, some diadoms.

They all turned to face them now.

Harry swallowed at all the eyes. They were all different colours. Yet somehow all the same colours.

"Your Highness'."

"Your Highness'."

Harry blinked, head turning to face the two that bowed at the waist, then he jerked, his whole body being pushed down as a hand fell atop his head and was pushing it downward toward the floor, not letting up until they were all acknowledged by the King.

"Come in, and this would be....young Harry?"

Harry blinked again and nodded silently. He smiled and held out a hand, Snape pushed him in the direction until he was stumbling to a stop before the King's outstretched hand; this is so embarrassing. "Nothing to be nervous about, how are you feeling today? I was concerned to hear that you had wound up in the Infirmary with busted earsdrums upon your return." Harry frowned at the last word.

"I've never been here before."

"Ah...Of course." He smiled serenely and Harry frowned further, shifting from one foot to the other as his green eyes surveyed the reactions of the rest of the family, because clearly that's what it was. There were even babies on laps that Harry hadn't seen before, of course these weren't wearing crowns or tiaras but they were wearing the silken clothes of the rest of the family. Should he be wearing these clothes he was given by the Healer Elf? He bit the side of his lip as he stood in the silence that followed the King's hesitant restating of some clear lie. At least, Harry felt that way. But as far as he knew himself, he'd never been to the Elven realm before...

"Didn't he scream and clutch his head screaming for sounds to stop?" There was a chuckle down the table and Harry's unhindered green eyes followed the young mocking voice, he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head silently as he saw that the one to speak was barely any older than Harry was, perhaps these clothes were his?

"Hush, Raisis." The girl beside him wacked his arm as she spoke quietly but very clearly into the room. Harry further narrowed his eyes.

"What, it's weird right? It's weird, seriously weird." He reterated himself, staring directly into Harry's green eyes that were, oddly enough, the only vibrant green in the room beside the King's eyes. Which were the very same, he'd only known his mother to have his vibrant green eyes, that was weird. "Who just...It's just freaking weird."

"Is that all you can say? It's weird. It's weird. It's weird. How big is your vocabulary?"

The other teens eyes widened and his mouth opened as he went to stand, hands almost suceeding in pushing him to stand from the table. The girl beside him blinked before shaking herself to stop the boy and keep him grounded to his chair with an arm wrapped around his. "Easy Raisis."

"How dare you?! Do you know who I am?"

Harry blinked, head tilting sideways and shrugged, "I don't, a Prince? You're not the King so why should I be nice to you if you mock me?" There was a chuckle to his right then and Harry turned his head quickly in that direction and he was sure his wasn't the only one. The king was laughing.

"Raisis is my grandson Harry. Ah, in fact.." He stood from his chair, "Let me introduce you." He nodded before he began to do so, at each family member. "The two holding the tots are my daughter and son in-law, Melodi and Laizic, their children, the tots are El and Ai, their eldest child is Rizic beside his father, he just started Elvish Academy." He took a breath, each of them standing as they were spoken of and bowing slightly with smiles. "The pale haired one holding another tot is my son Iira, my daughter in-law beside him is Petal and their son is Etra." He took another breath and Harry took pity.

"Wouldn't it be easier if they introduced themselves...Uh..." Harry floundered, "Your Highness...?..."

The man smiled and chuckled, a hand waving aimlessly in the air. "Quite right, well then..." He waved aimlessly again.

"Zirax, I'm his other son, my son Ira."

They stood and bowed the same as they introduced themselves.

"Lukka, I'm his third son, my daughter Ka."

The girl beside Raisis stood up slowly and barely made a pass at giving a bow before quietly introducing herself as Lilliana and another granddaughter. It skipped over Raisis as Harry'd already heard and he refused to re-introduce himself and went straight onto Meadow, a granddaughter, her husband Lotus and their daughters, Sol and Ii before it came full circle and Harry was being introduced to the King and his wife.

"And I, am Aisaysis. This, is my lovely wife Sae Chi and within her is my daughter Mii chi." He was smiling once again, in fact, Harry wasn't sure if the man had stopped even once since they'd entered into the dining hall. So many people, Harry thought. And most of them grandchildren? How old is this guy? The Elf didn't look a day over his thirdies, in fact, most of them didn't. How long do Elves live for exactly? He was asking himself all these questions and didn't realise that the Queen had spoken to him, twice.

"Child?"

"Potter!"

Harry jerked, "Huh?"

"Her Highness asked you a question."

"Oh...Sorry M'am..." Harry bowed an apology. She blinked and smiled, ignoring as the family members gasped at his lack of title.

"It's alright. And what is your name?"

"Uh...His...Highness said my name earlier, ...Your Highness." It felt vey wrong to his tongue and he kept having to shake himself as he spoke them. "But...It's Harry." She smiled and beckoned him closer to her chair and Harry did so, a little less hesitantly. Her hand found it's way onto his and he blinked down at the soft touch.

"It's alright, I'm not much for titles and we're having dinner, the only ones in here besides ourselves are Severus and Tobi, my name is Sae Chi, or Sae. Either is alright Harry and I'm sure you'd like that much more, besides I'm sure Aisay is just itchy for you to call him grandfather." The man in question seemed to choke on his drink, coughing up the liquid into a napkin as he stared wide-eyed at his young wife.

"Sai chi."

She merely smiled. "Am I wrong?"

Harry blinked at the hesitation, "Why would you want that?"

"Well you're..." He trailed off and looked back to the table top for a moment. "Tell me Harry, your parents, do you remember them at all?"

"No."

"Ah..." "You never met your grandparents?"

"No."

"Ah..." "Who were you living with before your...Hogwarts?"

"My mothers aunt, her husband and their son."

"I see...and did they--"

"They weren't my family, they were merely people I stayed in the same house with, though very reluctantly. They barely ever spoke to me, so no they didn't ever really speak to me about either set, my parents or my grandparents. I know absolutely nothing bar the ''You look so much like your mother, you have her eyes'' or ''your so kind like your mother Lily but you have your fathers mischief streak, always seeking out new adventures'' and that I also look like my Father James, with his messy hair and bad eyesight, though apparently my mother wasn't the only one to have bright green eyes and I don't appear to still have bad eyesight...And I'm something called a Moon Spirit that originated here so....I know nothing about my family." He smiled humourlessly as mouths were opened by the end of his short speech.

"Did you just say Moon Spirit?!"

Harry looked back over to the rest of the family, zeroing in on the youth that had spoken first before, Raisis. "Yes." The mouths appeared to drop even lower.

"That's not possible."

"Isn't it? Professor Snape...sorry...Sev--Severus seems to think so..." he pointed over to said Professor who seemed to be making an uncomfortable face as he nodded and tried to avoid looking at any of them at the same time. "How is it not possible?"

"Because their rare and even Moon Spirit mating with Moon Spirits rarely makes another Moon Spirit, yet you come from a Wizard Line do you not? Yet somehow after so much diluting of the Moon Spirit genes, you end up a Moon Spirit?! How is that possible?!!"

"Easy Raisis."

"No uncle, I won't! That isn't far!"

Harry blinked, beginning to frown. "I'm sorry?"

"Raisis stems from a line of Moon Spirits, in fact, most of them do. But none of them are Moon Spirits. In all honesty Harry, I have been trying my utmost to bare an heir that was suitable for my thrown, unfortunately all children here, are not any such thing though they are my heirs."

Harry frowned further, mouth shut.

"Harry James Potter, you, a Moon Spirit, are a suitable heir. And if this child.." He rubbed the stomach of his wife. "Is then she will be a suitable heir aswell."

"I'm not related to you..." Though Harry was beginning to feel less and less sure about that.

He smiled and calmly stood from his seat to wrap an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Yes. Harry, you are. In fact, Severus has known this for some time now. I believe our seers and I sent Tobi up to tell young Severus that a student in his class would come into an inheritance and would be, well, my grandchild. My heir. And that you are, admittedly, my great great great great great great great great etc. grandson. In fact, you were even born here Harry. I met your Mother."

"Born...here...You're..." He spun around, "SO YOU DID KNOW WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME?!!"

Snapes eyes closed involuntarily, Harry was certain of it as he screamed across the room, glaring. "Yes, Potter, I did, now stop yelling at the top of your lungs, I'm sure it hurts you more than it hurts me." And in fact, Harry was now clutching at his head as he hissed below his breath; well someone could have told him that the room had an echo.

"Ahem...well, perhaps you should like some time to mull this over. Tobi, perhaps you'll show Severus and Harry where they'll be staying from now."

"Hang on, I never agreed to bunking with Potter."

"Be that as it may Severus, you are, you are afterall, his teacher are you not? Even though my grandson and rightful heir, he is still in your capable charge right now, so look after him Severus, besides which didn't you have a running thing with the Ghost of his Mother, Severus? I'm sure Lily would be proud of you."

The man groused as he voluntarily bowed and spun around, willingly following his brother out of the room to their quarters; Harry slowly on their heels. His mind running a mile a minute through everything he had learned in the last 24 hours or so. He was a Moon Spirit, he was the heir to a thrown and the grandson of said King of thrown, Snape was an Elf, had a brother and had apparently known his Mother, Harry himself was born in the Elven Realm and said King personally knew his Mother... It was a lot to take in when you were only Sixteen years old and especially after you already had a tonne of issues in the Wizarding World, he couldn't forget that he'd heard the word seers as well from the King, just what he needed another prophecy, though if the wording was anything to go by, this one was merely to say that he was a Moon Spirit and that he was the grandson to the King of the Fae. "Haaah" He sighed heavily, not even looking anymore where he was going he bumped into another body.

"Careful Potter, the rooms are here." He was angled around said body after ramming into it and then pushed into a rather large, very nice room where he was promptly locked inside with his Potions Professor; though this wasn't entirely bad, he wasn't entirely happy with the man at the moment. He allowed him to set him down on the sofa though and push his feet up onto the soft fabric, completely cosy and head pressed into the cushions beneath him, he closed his eyes and let the images wash over him, consume him, until he was dozing and lightly dreaming.

"Po--" Severus sighed as he turned back around the corner after placing their bags into the bedrooms. The brat had fallen asleep on the couch, well it had been a long few days, of course, the brat had only just woken up from the infirmary, he'd barely seen the Elven Realm at all since they'd arrived. They'd have to get him training soon as the Headmaster wouldn't be to thrilled with the boy missing his last year, if they were any slower. He'd leave the boy there for the time being, he wished to speak to the King, once they were finished with dinner of course. He wasn't exactly to thrilled with suddenly having to share living quarters with the brat again though... There was only so much one man can take of a youthful body prancing about in the same vacinity, especially if that man was gay. Of course, Severus hadn't always been that way, perhaps it was more accurate to say Bixsexual? As he had loved Lily Potter nee` Evans. And will, always. . .

~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~

"Harry James Potter."

"I'm sorry?"

"His name. Harry James Potter."

"Oh I see, well a lovely name it is. And his Father would approve of this name?"

"Of course." She smiled, looking down at the small babe nestled against her bossom. Dark haired, pale skinned, with ears as pointy as any Elf. With eyes as green as emerald jewels.

"He will be a handsome man. The girls are sure to fall over themselves trying to be his."

She smiled again, her face having fell momentarily. "Of course." She smoothed a hand over the dark tresses and over the pale skinned cheek tinged with a dark hue, a vine-like pattern that stemmed from his forehead to his eye to mid cheek. "I know of my linage, and I know of James' but should he look like this? I've barely any creature genes whereas James' has centuries worth flowing through his veins, is there so much that he's become something different altogether? Is he even part Elf?" As she spoke her words became more and more frantic sounding, as if she were worried there was something wrong with her baby boy. Her only son.

"....Hmm, I can't say I've seen anything similar before, he's quite different...even from Dark Elves, but he's perfectly healthy, you've a perfectly healthy son Mrs. Potter." She stared at the young Elf. "Flower, whether he's some form of new Elf species, or merely has a mutated gene doesn't make him any less handsome or healthy to the core. He's beautiful. And he's got a wonderful Mother to keep him grounded and true to who he is, it should not bother you as much as it seems too." He patted her on the knee as sat down on the edge of her hospital bed, having only just given birth a mere 20 minutes ago.

"But what if--"

"No buts Flower. Now rest, I will be back soon with some accessories for you and young Harry." He cut her off and then left the room with a brief kiss to the top of her head and a gentle hand pat to the top of the messy raven head pressed against her breast, suckling.

There was of course, something very different about the babe. But he wouldn't let it concern her.  
There was silence in the off-white room before a whisper circled, just barely catching on the light breeze that came from the open windows.

"He's gorgeous."

She started, her flaming red hair bouncing around her shoulders. "Oh...Obi." He smiled back and pushed his hair behind his ear, a earring dangled to his neck as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Where is your husband?"

"Where is Severus?"

He smiled sadly, "He refuses to come back, you know that. Weren't you arguing anyways?"

"I want us to be friends again, but he needs to stop being that Snake's servant. I can see it in his eyes, I always have, he's not a bad person. As for James' he refuses to come here, he's afraid he'll be enthralled and will want to stay here, he doesn't want to leave our world behind." She smiled sadly herself and cuddled her babe to her bossom. "You look handsome, since I last saw you, you've grown a few inches haven't you?"

"Well of course, I am twenty three already." He held his head higher.

"You mean you just had your birthday." She chuckled. "Obi?"

"Mm?" He was seating himself beside her on the vacated chair of the King.

"Will you be one of Harry's Godfathers?"

"Me?" He pointed to himself, askance.

"You." She smiled. "Along with Severus you've been one of my best friends growing up, even if Severus was the very first one I ever met. When I came here, on holiday with him for the first time in my life...and we met, we instantly became friends. Please?"

There was a small wait before, "Well...I think Severus should be but...alright, I'd be honoured to be one of this little ones Godfathers."

"Thank you." She looked ready to hug him but she refrained, opting to not in case she were to hurt her suckling son in the process. She sat back into the large pillows behind her and looked back down to the messy head of her gorgeous son, she was concerned for the genes he possessed and what he would become as he grew older, but she looked determined to either hide this fact or act when the time came. Within a several silent minutes as they both watched the babe, a parchment appeared before them, hovering in a golden glow of magic. It was both his birth certificate and the paper for assigning Godfathers, secondary carers. People they dearly needed.

~~~  
"Pregnant?!"

"Yes Mr Potter. With Twins, is that a problem?"

"Ah...No, no of course not." He grabbed at his wife's hand as he held his eldest son within his arms, messy head cradled against his shoulder on a blanket that he never let go of, a dragon plushies' tail in his young grasp, small fingers curled around curling locks of his Father's own hair. He was about to be a big brother...Could they handle this? In more ways than one? He stared into the green eyes of his wife, and they both smiled sadly as they ignored the healer before them, staring at them confused.

~~~

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

"Ah! Lily!" He was bouncing the babe in his arms, his face contorted in unease. "Lily!"

"Oh I'm going!! Hold your broomstick, what's the matter?" She arrived 'round the doorway from the kitchen, she was wearing an apron and looked about ready to drop. She was huge, almost like she'd swallowed a fully blown balloon.

"He won't stop!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaha ha ha waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

She rolled her green eyes. "Har are you hungry? You want Mama to feed you, hm?" She grabbed him from her frantic husband and began to rock him herself as she sat down in one of the armchairs before the warm fireplace. He continued to cry, arms flailing, hands coming up to occasionally press to his face and head, the tears tracked themselves down his cheeks in droves, not matter how she tried to sooth him, his cries wouldn't stop.

"Ha ha ha Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

"See Lils? I've tried everything since the moment he started crying, and I'm not even sure why in the first place, we were just playing with blocks on the floor and then all of a sudden...crying." He shrugged and stared wide-eyed at his son. Even his mother's breast wasn't satisfying him, in fact, he hadn't even looked once at it. He pushed his glasses back up and frowned as she tilted her head and pressed her hand to his forehead and cheeks. "Lils?"

"He feels a little hot..." The colour of his skin was beginning to change and she quickly stood, or as quickly as she could. "Jamie can you make a portal please? I think it's better if I take him to their healers than ours, it's dangerous, besides, if it's something to do with the genes running through is system, then they'd definitely know." She appeared almost frantic as she waited for him to do so, he was standing there looking almost confused at her reactions but he moved to do so, stepping back and handing her Harry's toys and blanket. He kissed her.

"He's alright, do you think?" He pressed a hand to his sons forehead as she nodded slowly and kissed him back, without any words, she stepped through and the portal closed on his wife, his son and his twins, leaving him all alone in their house on Halloween. There were trick 'n' treaters wandering the streets looking for places to collect bags of candy, even through the rain. He sighed and pushed himself back into the armchair, looking and feeling uneasy. "They'll be alright? Right?" He asked of no one.

~~~

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa heh he he Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

"Shush shush shush shush, it's alright Harry." The moment they stepped through the portal, she rushed into the palace, not stopping until she came upon the Infirmary, where she banged on the door several times before they opened the door, blurry eyed as if they'd all been asleep; Of course given that it was past midnight here, they had been. They rubbed their eyes as they spied them standing there and then jumping at another wail from the pink faced 11 month old, they stepped back, waking up pretty quickly and directed her over to a bed with her babe.

She of course, was directly to sit in a chair herself beside the bed, Harry within surrounded by his toys and those that were left in the Infirmary for the youngest grandchildren of the King and the youngens of the palace residence.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahe he heh waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

His chest was convulsing with heaving breaths as he wailed and wailed, his little body lacking oxygen, they quickly began to cast their elven magic at his small shuddering frame, doing their tests to determine what the cause was, considering that Lily merely stated he had started crying and wouldn't stop, spiking something of a fever as well. The healers that seemed to be mere trainees were on the otherside of the cot trying to calm him, even going so far as trying to pacify him with a pacifer, but it merely slipped out the side of his mouth, his tongue pressing the nipple out of his own mouth with his screams into the night. If he didn't know any better, he'd think the baby was hearing sounds no one else could and was trying to make them stop, as he continued to press his hands against his face every few cries.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ha hah he waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

He looked more advanced then when he was born, his skin sporting a dark hue, his nails black, his ears longer, his hair well, white, and his skin below the hue and redness of lack of air, was ghostly white. Was this what Moon Spirits looked like? Because...it didn't seem right? There was a sudden commotion from outside the Infirmary doors before several people came bustling in with their hands over their ears, or earmuffs covering their heads. "What on earth is that ungodly scream?!" "Who let in a banshee?!" "Make it stop, I've got school tomorrow!!" "Lily!"

"Ah, if it isn't Flower and your Harry. Why is he screaming like this?"

She shrugged and wiped her face of tears before they could really see them properly.

"Uh...That can't be good." One of them was pointing toward the bed, inside the babe was eerily silent but his mouth was open as his eyes were just as closed as before, as if he were silently screaming in agony, his whole body was convulsing, his ears were entirely black in colour with the smallest silver veins coursing through the thin skin, and the dark hue had travelled up to his forearms and his thighs. There was also a small bit of blood dribbling from his ears.

"Harry!" She stood, the chair scrapping back as she did so. The king grabbed at her shoulders before she could go any further forward but her hands clasping the frame that covered the circumfrence of the ward bed that contained her baby.

"This isn't really what you need right now, you don't want to have problems with the twins do you?" He pressed his palm down to her stomach behind her and eyed her sideways as her head fell forward and tears slipped from her eyes silently. "Is he alright?" The healers were now frantically trying to see why he had suddenly gone extremely quiet, it didn't even sound like he was breathing.

"Uh..." There was silence for several minutes before... "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" echoed around the room once more, and his body began moving once more, this time the ones present noticed that the few teeth he possessed were sharp little spikes and though his eyes were green as emeralds still they possessed a ring of irridescent silver as he blinked up at the healers, suddenly going quiet. Slowly moving, one of the healers pressed the pacifer to his mouth and it stayed there. They blinked uncertaintly.

"Is that it?"

The healer shrugged and swallowed licking their lips. "He doesn't have a fever anymore, and his ears aren't damaged at all." One of the others was cleaning the blood and droplets of sweat from the babe now as the other spoke. "Uh...You are free take him home with you Mrs. Potter"

~~~

"James!"

"Lily, take Harry and run, go. I'll hold them off. Go!"

~~~~~~  
~~~~~~

"Haah!" Harry sat bolt upright and almost fell off the couch a book slammed opposite him and was thumped down onto a sidetable. He winced as he moved his head centermeters to the right, had the room suddenly aquired an agonising echo whilst he was asleep? And why was he asleep on the couch again? Sitting in the armchair opposite that he was now seeing through narrowed eyes, was of course, Severus Snape, Potins Master at Hogwarts and apparant Dark Elf. He continued to blindly stare at the other man, staring almost wide-eyed at him, one hand still pressed to the top of the book on now on the sidetable.

"Potter..." It was almost whispered and Harry's breathing started up again as it sounded like shouting in his ears. He grabbed at his ears and Snape's body immediately flew forward to kneel on the floor, "You aren't hearing sounds nobody else is again are you?" His hands came up to grap Harry's forearms. Harry shook his head as he further winced at the man's low voice. Why is everything so loud?!

\- This doesn't look good, or at the very least, this doesn't appear normal. - "Potter?" He pushed the teens hands down until they were on either side of his legs and kept them there until the teen dained to open his eyes, they were ringed with silver and Severus reared back slightly without thinking.

"Professor?" His voice was quiet too.

"Ahem. Potter are you feeling well?"

"I have been here before...twice..." He fell back against the back of the couch, head angled up at the ceiling, unconcered with his hands being kept beside him by his Professor's large hands. His voice was still quiet and he ignored as he felt the man frown at his sudden words and disregard for his own question concerning Harry's health status. "Are you sure I'm a Moon Spirit Professor? If I am, then there's clearly something wrong with me, don't you think Professor?" He lifted his hand up, the mans hands lossening at his words, until he was holding it up before his lowered eyes. It was ghostly white, with a dark hue from his darkened fingers till his first knuckle.

Snape said nothing, but his remaining hand covering Harry's did twitch at the words.

"Did you know both my parents had elven heritages? Though my dad had more but was two scared to come through his own portals, refusing to come to the Elven realm even to see his eldest son being born? So my mum came herself, though it wasn't like she didn't know people here...apparently, your elder brother is my only remaining Godfather, did you know Sir?" "Did you know my mum wanted you to be my Godfather first, she believed in you, that you weren't a bed person. The second time was here was Halloween, the very night that they were murdered. All of them." His voice held an angry note as he looked down into the dark eyes at his knees.

"I had siblings Professor. My Mother was pregnant when she was murdered." He hissed the words out, his mouth opening and teeth grounding as he said ''murdered'', in fact spat the word down at his Professor, showing the man rows of sharp teeth, set in a pale face with a dark hue around his eyes and a vine trailing from his forehead to his cheek, just as when he'd been here on Halloween hearing the same sounds he'd heard when he'd arrived with his Potions Master.

\- This definitely isn't right... - Severus moved from his kneeling position and sat back in the armchair, one hand supporting the side of his head as he stared sideways at a seething...seething what? The boy clearing wasn't a Moon Spirit, at least not one he'd ever seen, though admittedly that sight was limited to only the King. Could there be others, ones that had a mutated gene that made them look like this? It was...frightening to put it frankly. The strange thing was that he had so many differnet traits, the most prominent ones Dark Elf and Moon Spirit, what with the clearly white hair that the brat sported now, but there was more, that was obvious, he just wasn't sure what those others were, or if they existed prior to now at all... He licked his lips as the Potter boy sat back again, against the back of the couch.

KNOCK.

KNOCK.

Severus started "Come in." He called shakily, ignoring as the green and silver eyes lowered to stare at him momentarily as he cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Mornin' Severus, I actually wasn't expecting you to be....awake..." He his words began to trail as the door shut soundlessly behind him as he took steps into the room and looked up, eyes spotting Harry sitting up straight now and looking directly at him. The Elf was sporting what appeared to be a protective sleeve with some sort of uniform therein and shoes in the other hand, they dropped an inch as his mouth did. Harry's head tilted sideways and his eyebrows rose in silent inquiry, then he smiled.

"Godfather, something the matter?"

His eyebrows rose and his eyes looked directly at Snape, who shook his head. "Ahem, I'm sorry?"

"Ah, sorry, did I forget to mention that for some random reason sometimes I have prophetic dreams? Even though I absolutely loathe seers?" He didn't lose his smile, though it wasn't a nice one, in fact, it didn't even reach his eyes as he pressed his hands to the sofa either side of him and waited for the reactions from both Snape's. Considering he hadn't ever told anyone about them, the only ones he'd ever told people were the ones Voldemort unconsciously sent to him and even those weren't really prophetic dreams most of the time, because he was already doing them and Harry couldn't stop them. He'd watched numerous Death Eater meetings filled with torture, he'd even seen Severus Snape doing so; however reluctantly.

"Prophetic dreams, Potter since when have you had those?" His eyes were darker than normal as he turned to stare at said Snape.

Harry shrugged, dark hued ears bouncing as he did so and white hair bouncing around those. "Since I can remember, though tonight was the first time they've been from the past, or about my parents, or about this place as a whole." 'What are those?" He pointed, ignoring as the man scowled at him for the abrupt subject change.

His newly acknowledged Godfather jumped, having been silently staring. "Ahem...Uh..." He licked his lips and cleared his throat for the second time since he'd appeared in their shared quarters, "This is your uniform for the Academy, Severus spoke with His Highness late last night and they've agreed to have you start your...training at the Academy before you start training with the tutors here at the palace, as you don't really know much about this world, you'll need to learn more before you even try to master Elvish...and other magics. I'm afraid though that because of the late hour and enrollment, your books won't be arriving until right before you head off to Academy in a few hours, so you won't have time to read them before hand...You'll also have to take a test as soon as you arrive, so that's unfortunately very inconvenient, because this test will tell them how they are to teach you and what you need to learn more than others..."

"Perhaps you should fill in your Godson Tobi." He stood from his seat, "I am going bed now that he's awake, feel free to elighten him, though I doubt you'll get him to learn much in the next few hours...He's not very competent."

Harry glowered as he watched him leave the living room and then stared intensily as his newest Godfather sat down in the vacated chair, draping the uniform on the armrest and the sitting the shoes on the floor beside the chair. He looked uncomfortable. "Umm..."

 

Chapter Six.

Harry stood before the mirror in the large bathroom, restling with the ribbon that went around his neck. Snape was standing behind him, with an amused expression on his face, "Honestly Potter, you can't even tie a ribbon?"

"Why do I need one?" He groused, shivering slightly as the elder man came into the bathroom and slipped his hands around him to tie the ribbon in the mirror.

"Because it's part of your uniform, even if it is only temporary, this ribbon here shows which year you are in. As you are a senior it is Gold. Now stop fussing and fix the rest of your clothes, their wrinkled and your hair looks a mess Potter."

"My hair is always a mess." He continued to grouse as he eyed the man through the mirror, standing behind him with his arms crossed over his chest and a brush appearing out of no where within Harry's fingers. "Brushing doesn't help." But he ran the brush through his locks anyway, ignoring as the tips had stayed dyed white from earlier in the morning and the vine on his face refused to go away. The hue strangely enough was barely visible on his hands and he could ignore that he wasn't entirely normal. At the moment of course, his heartrate was spiked in anxiety, it was like when he was 11 all over again and first entering Hogwarts, excited and nervous all at the same time. He was worried about this test though, even with his newly aquired Godfather teaching him several things until an hour ago, he still wasn't sure he understood what he'd been told at all.

~~~  
"Hurry it up Potter, or they're going to leave without you." He shoved a bag into Harry's arms as he straightened from putting his shoes on and grumbled as he raced after the several children walking down the hallway toward the courtyard and well, toward the Academy. They completely ignored him as he followed slowly behind them, his packback on his back and his hands in his pockets.


End file.
